Holding Onto Hope
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: (Sequel: Returning to You) Kingpin seeks revenge from the Daredevil. Elektra isn’t adjusting to the whole house wife act and is determined to return to herself. A visitor from an alternate world appears to 'help' (R&R) (Complete)
1. Chapter One: Sending a Warning Red Rose

**Elektra/Daredevil**

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Holding Onto Hope

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Two years after Returning To You.

**Author's Note**

This is my second Elektra/Daredevil fan fic. I hope you guys enjoy the sequel as much as you did the first. :)

Please read and review. Comments and flames alike are welcome; however, one is preferred over the other. ;) Enjoy and happy reading.

FYI, if you haven't read Returning To You, you may want to start off there.

**Summary:** (Sequel to Returning to You) Two years later, Kingpin seeks revenge from the Daredevil. Elektra isn't really adjusting to the whole soccer mom/house wife routine and is determined to return to herself. A visitor from an alternate world makes an appearance to 'help.'

**Chapter One**

**Sending a Warning – The Red Rose**

**Two Years Later**

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

It was amazing what two years could do to a person. The once most feared lethal assassin, Elektra Natchios was now reduced to motherhood. She was the proud mother of her young two year old daughter, Jamie Murdock-Natchios. Just like any parent, she wanted everything to be perfect for her child and that meant laying low for the mean time. That didn't mean she stopped missing out on the 'action.' No, she got a good serving of 'action' every day in their own personal gym located right in the apartment.

However, she restricted herself to working out in the nightly hours when Jamie was fast asleep and, even then, she kept the baby monitor with her at all times. Maybe she was taking a bit more caution, but, hell, she didn't care. The moment her daughter was born, everything changed and she knew things were never going to be the same ever again. This could be either good or bad depending on which way you finally decide to look at it in which either way you please.

That being the case, she had also decided to stay at home with no line of work what-so-ever. Let's face it. She had enough stashed away to be spending her great-grandchildren off to college and then some. Matt Murdock, the blind lawyer, could have easily given up his job also, seeing that his partner had had so much money stored and ready for them, but good ol' Matt didn't want to draw attention to where it wasn't needed. It would have looked odd. Two stay at home parents with all the money they could ever need. Just where exactly did the money come from? Ah, see? That's why Matt decided to keep working; to keep being a lawyer. He didn't mind; he loved his day job. That's right, just because things were a little different home, it didn't stop the man without fear from serving his daily dose of justice to those criminals in Hell's Kitchen.

Heck, he looked at his work in a new light… With ever criminal he brought to justice was one less person he had to worry about. Every time he sent another one away, it made the city safer for the people, and Jamie. It was one different way of looking at it. Surely, he did need to see another way to look at this certain line of work. He was questioning if it even mattered, if it even made a difference. Hearing Jamie's cheerful laugh gave me that reassurance that it was. He wanted something better out of her when she grew older, that's for sure.

A slender finger pushed the power button to the DVD player and then inserted the disk into the machine. Elektra closed the now empty DVD case and placed it on top of the coffee table before pulling it back slightly in order to clear the cushions from the living couch so she could pull out the sleeper. It was getting close to that time of day once more. The sun was slowly setting deep into the city. Any second now, she would hear—ah there it was.

"Momma…" The tiny childish whimper came through the baby monitor Elektra had placed on the coffee table earlier. Elektra stared at the monitor with a smile. "Momma…" The little girl repeated, causing a small smile to appear on her face. Yes, it was always the same time of day this little event occurred. Jamie always woke up from her afternoon nap either when or just a bit before the sun started to set. "Momma…" The whimper grew.

"Momma's coming, Jamie." Elektra said, letting her child know that she was, indeed, being heard and certainly not ignored. She stepped back from the sleeper and then went into the nursery.

There she was. Little Jamie was standing in her crib, bobbing up and down as her tiny little hands held on tightly to the wooden railing. A small frown appeared on her face as her bright green eyes pleaded with Elektra to let her out of this jail cell. Elektra stood in front of her and brushed back strands of brown hair from the girl's face. Jamie lifted her arms into the arm as she pouted. She wanted out, no questions asked, and that's what Elektra gave her; her freedom. The use-to-be assassin carefully took the girl into her arms and exited the nursery.

Elektra personally loved these little moments they shared together. She quickly washed her up and changed her into a pair of pants and a plain shirt. Surely, if they were going out, Elektra would have been pleased to dress her daughter up as a pretty doll, but when at home, they all kicked back. This time was no different. The two of them were going to go out into the living to enjoy a nice peaceful movie, while waiting for Matt to return home from work, which unexpectingly wouldn't take long today.

Matt Murdock turned the doorknob to the entrance of the apartment. Moments later, he pushed the door opened, closing it securely behind himself. Over the time period of two years, he had managed to memorize where every piece of furniture was in any room. So the use of his walking stick was pretty much useless. He didn't really need to use it within the apartment. So sure of himself, he began to walk deeper into the apartment. Alright, got past the entrance and slowly made his way into the living room where the blind man rammed his shin against the sleeper, which was not suppose to even be out. What the hell?

"God damnit!" He swore, rubbing his lower leg. Why was the sleeper out anyways? It's not like they ever had visitors stay over or anything. Unless you count Foggy, but that was only because his own apartment had been invested with cockroaches. He was gone within a week or so.

Elektra's stomach lunged into her throat. It took her a few moments to recognize the voice as Matt's. She calmed down as she picked up Jamie into her arms and fled to the living room where she saw him standing beside the sleeper, rubbing his leg. She easily fitted the two pieces of the puzzle together and frowned lightly, "Matt." She called out to him, to get his attention away from the distraction.

"Who pulled out the sleeper?" He instantly questioned.

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as they both sat down on the edge of the sleeper, "I did." She admitted. "Only because I was going to watch a movie with Jamie and I thought it would be more comfortable. I didn't realize that you would be home early."

Matt reached out for Jamie as Elektra carefully handed their daughter over to him. Jamie learned at a young age to firmly hold onto Matt when he was holding her. There had been many occasions where there would be a close call of him dropping her, but none has actually happened to date.

"Why are you home early?" Elektra asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Foggy and I got everything done earlier today." Matt shrugged his shoulders. There really was no other way of answering it. It had been the truth. "We decided to close earlier."

Elektra nodded slightly.

A slight smile came to his face as he rocked the little girl back and forth in his arms gently, "And how was your day, little lady? Was it good?"

Jamie had also learned that in order to answer Matt, you couldn't just nod or shake your head. You needed to make an effort and actually say something, "Yeah…" She replied lamely, wrapping her arms around his neck for support.

"Good girl." He spoke in a cheerful voice. "What movie are you watching today, huh?"

"Mulan…" She replied softly with a small smile.

Her answer seemed to greatly amuse him as he turned his head towards Elektra's rose oil scent. A smirk played on his face upon this. Elektra appeared to look puzzled as her frowned lightly, "What's so funny?" She questioned.

"A movie with a war between good and evil with a character that-" Matt paused in mid-answer as he shook his head, still smirking in amusement. "Never mind."

Elektra raised an eyebrow as she finally spotted what he meant by it, "Now, was that really funny?" She scoffed as she took Jamie back into her arms as Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to go change." He stated as he stood up and felt his way over to the master bedroom.

She nodded slightly, mostly to herself, as she sat back down on the sleeper. Jamie laid back onto the pillows Elektra had neatly seat up. Seeing that she was comfortable, Elektra laid back as well and started the movie.

It was one of those moments both mother and daughter enjoyed. Jamie automatically curled up against Elektra's body as usual while he bright green eyes locked onto the television set. Elektra's hand started to gently stroke the little girl's brown, shoulder length hair, silently promising that she would be there for her any part of the day, no matter what. She didn't want Jamie to end up like her: a motherless daughter. She wanted everything, but that.

Matt leaned against the wall of the shower, allowing the cold drops of water to fall down upon him. He had been done for a while, but decided to just stand there. It was like he was able to see again by just standing here. Sure, his vision was limited to in bottle of shampoo and all of Elektra's many different containers of oils and lotion, but it was better than nothing. After a few more moments, he finally decided to step out and wrap a towel around himself.

He bent over slightly towards the pile of discarded clothes in order to pick up the rose laying upon them. He brought it up to his nose and deeply inhaled before tossing it into the trashcan as he shook his head. His secretary claimed that the rose came from an unknown visitor, but Matt had a good idea of where it came from.

He walked out of the master bathroom and stepped into the master bedroom. He felt around for the proper dresser and managed to pull out a pair of black boxers and a simple white t-shirt. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled on his socks as he ruffled up his hair before returning to the living room once more.

Personally, he hated it when Elektra decided to pull out the sleeper from the couch. She always moved the coffee table to create room, which was fine and all, but she always moved the coffee table to a different spot every single time. He lost count on how many times he managed to trip over that thing. He carefully felt his way around the sleeper and then laid down next to Jamie's other side.

Seeing her father right next to her, Jamie looked up towards Elektra and then snuggled up against him. Elektra couldn't blame her. She rarely did get to spend time with Matt, and when they did, it was very limited. He barely even knew what she properly looked like. Elektra ran her hand down his arm until his fingers locked in between her own. She smiled lightly as he quickly gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"So, what's for dinner?" He asked.

His statement caused Elektra to once more scoff as she stood up from the couch to dismiss herself into the kitchen as Jamie laid directly on top of Matt who wrapped his arms around her protectively while he kissed her cheek.

Once in the kitchen, Elektra pulled out a pot from one of the cupboards and began to fill it with water from the sink. She bit down on her lower lip lightly as thoughts began to trail in and out of her head.

It was amazing, this whole transition from lethal assassin to your typical housewife; soccer mom. Actually, it was totally absurd. Three years ago she would have never guessed that she would be in this position. She wasn't even sure if Matt would have believed her when she met up with him again after her adventure with the Millers; with The Hand.

Not only that, but she to give up so much to be in this position. She couldn't just go out and accept any 'jobs' anymore without putting Jamie at risk. God, if the family members of the victims she killed were to know that the great Elektra finally had a weak-point… She shook her head as she dismissed the thought. She didn't want to think about it.

After all this time, Matt got to stay the same. He still went out almost nightly as the Daredevil to watch over Hell's Kitchen. She didn't want to sound like some spoiled little kid in a candy shop who just got refused a chocolate bar, but she wanted to be back out there as well! This just wasn't fair! Honest to God, she felt like she was the one hiding behind a mask twenty hours a day, seven days a week. This wasn't her at all.

That's when thoughts of that day came floating into her mind; the day where she had stared death in the eye for nearly a second time. Bullseye, he had been the only person she had truly feared. She even questioned her own strength when she fought against him on both occasions. Is it possible that the world's most lethal assassin had been out-beat? She shook her head, reminding herself that the last, and, of course, final time that they fought, she was extremely weak under certain conditions.

Abby and she had been pretty lucky. What were the odds that Jamie, not the young two year old curled up with her father in the living room, but a nineteen year old counter part from an alternate time line would appear for, to her was, a moment just to save their lives? It didn't matter, they were both alright now, but she did feel a sense of regret. Matt got to have a small conversation with her, while she only had a glance because she blacked out for three days. She kept reminding herself that that nineteen year old had admitted that she was actually a decent mother and she was, indeed, greatly for that. A glance was better than nothing anyways, right?

Elektra gazed back down at the pot, only to realize that it was over flowing with the cool water that trailed down the metal side and over her hand. She quickly turned the faucet off and poured some of the water back out before sighing, causing her shoulders to drop.

**Unknown Location**

Kingpin sat at his giant metal-made desk, flipping through the photographs and documents of a file labeled 'Matthew Murdock' while carelessly smoking a cigar in the other. He pulled out a newspaper clipping explaining that 'The Devil Has Done It Again.' He shook his head lightly at the drawing of the Daredevil some random artist came up with. Shockingly, it caused him to smirk with delight.

He placed the clipping down and pulled out the mask. He held it tightly in his grasp before setting it down. Things were going to be different this time. He wasn't going to let Daredevil walk away this time.

It appeared that the Daredevil was now a family man. Kingpin drew out a photo of Matt and Elektra enjoying a pleasant afternoon at the park with their young daughter, who he had been informed was named Jamie Murdock-Natchios.

The smirk on his face grew, "It's all over, Daredevil."

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment – Later that night**

Over the course of the last two years, Elektra had grown majorly fond of the nightly hours. They allowed her to slightly return to the life she once knew. It was the only time she would allow herself to brutally train because Jamie slept peacefully through the night and there would be no interruptions.

She easily jumped the rope she swung quickly around herself. This was just the beginning of her warm-up. There was a long night ahead of her, that's for sure. She had been putting this off for days because Jamie had been suffering from a tiny cold earlier in the week and her first occupation was to make sure she was alright.

Without speaking a word, Matt stood at the entrance to the specially built training room, geared up for another night in the city as the one and only Daredevil; the man without fear. He held his mask in his hand as his blank eyes stared into the room, "I'm going to be going now." He stated, causing Elektra to come to a complete stop.

She swung the rope back and forth from her hands as she walked over to him. He knew how she felt about him going out during these nights. He knew that all she wanted was for him to stay every now and again, but this really wasn't a 'job' that you could just take a vacation for. He realized that two years ago when he left Hell's Kitchen for a handful of months. Crime percentages sky rocketed.

Before she could say anything, he placed his fingers against her soft lips, "I need to go, Elektra. They need me."

"I need you." She said softly, gently kissing the tips of his fingers as she rested her head on his chest. She sighed. "Be careful."

Matt wrapped his arms around her as he lowered his lips onto hers. He tenderly kissed her. "I will." He mumbled against her cheek.

**Rooftops of Hell's Kitchen**

"Please! Please!" A man begged, crawling on his knees and he grabbed onto the Daredevil's leg. "I'm begging you, please don't hurt me."

However, the Daredevil showed no mercy. A frown played on his face as his hands gripped the man's coat. With ease, he pulled the man up to his feet, "Hearing that teenaged girl beg didn't stop you from raping her now did it?" He questioned sternly.

With that, the man's face fell. He wasn't really sure just how Daredevil knew this bit of information, but he knew now that he was screwed.

"Justice is served." Daredevil stated, holding the man over the edge of the roof. His hands instantly released their grasp from the coat.

That's when the sound of a being cocking a gun came to his supernatural hearing. His head jerked to his right as he took off across the roof in order to leap off and dive right into an unexpected dumpster. He heard, and saw, the speeding bullets rush past him from all around. Maybe it did seem a bit out of line to be actually hiding in the trash of Hell's Kitchen, but know wasn't the time to risk anything. This had to be the work of Kingpin. He just knew it; gut instinct.

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

Elektra stepped out from her warm shower, covering herself with a bath robe as she wiped the mirror free of its foggy residents. Upon doing so, a part of the reflection caught her eye. Why was there something bright red in the trash can? She turned around and frowned. The something bright red turned out to be a rose. She took it out of the garbage and studied it for a moment or two. It wasn't hers, which means it must have came from Matt, but why would he have a rose?

Her stomach turned uncontrollably and lunged up to her throat as she finally realized. When her father was murdered, she was told that he was given a single red rose that was placed on his coffin. Hell, when she was murdered, Bullseye had thrown a red rose at her. Instantly, she threw the rose back into the trash can. Kingpin was up to his awful plans again. Kingpin was trying to eliminate Matt.

Newly founded anger built up inside her. Was it possible to just live a normal happy life without being stocked by murderous men? She shook her head silently as she stepped into the bedroom, throwing the bath robe behind her; back into the bathroom, as she changed into one of her nightgowns.

After changing, she laid back on the massive master bed, stretching out as she blinked her tired-filled eyes a couple of times. She hugged against one of the pillows as she began to drift off to sleep, until a voice appeared over the baby monitor.

"Things will be better this time…" She heard a female voice coo over her daughter. "I promise…"

Elektra seized the monitor quickly and dashed into the nursery with lightning fast speed. She threw the door open to see her young two year old standing up in her crib happily. Her eyes then fell upon the woman standing at the window. She remembered her from nearly two years ago… She had the same cold expression on her face that she had back then too, that and their same bright green eyes; her savior from Bullseye.

Elektra opened her mouth slightly to speak, but found no words. However, the woman didn't seem to be here to talk. She turned on her heel and leapt out the window. Elektra briskly walked over to it, on the brink of running. She gazed out the window only to see no remains of where the woman had gone.

She turned around to face her young daughter once more, "Hey Jamie…" She said softly, walking back across the room as she took her into her arms.

**_To Be Continued_**

_Well, there was Chapter One. Please tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter Two: Lending a Helping Hand

**Elektra/Daredevil**

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Holding Onto Hope

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Two years after Returning To You.

**Author's Note**

Oh bah, some of you are going to seriously hate me when I get past Chapter Four… and that's all I'm going to say. Others might jump for joy and if you're one of those people, you're sick and deserve to be attacked by rabid monkeys.

**_Ha, I sorta, kinda updated this chapter in my Van Helsing fan fic. :P Sorry about that. It's rightfully where it should be now._**

**Summary:** (Sequel to Returning to You) Two years later, Kingpin seeks revenge from the Daredevil. Elektra isn't really adjusting to the whole soccer mom/house wife routine and is determined to return to herself. A visitor from an alternate world makes an appearance to 'help.'

**Chapter Two**

**Lending a Helping Hand**

**Streets of Hell's Kitchen**

Silences seemed to take forward to settle on the blind man's ear. Daredevil was unsure to either stay or leave his so called hiding spot. His gloved hands gripped the edge of the dumpster. Well, he couldn't just stay here now, really… He hoisted himself up and hopped out. Sticking to his instincts, he leapt forward, his hands latching onto the railing of a fire escape. Good, this would take him back up to the rooftops.

He began to climb, paying extra attention to his surroundings, half heartedly listening for the cock of a gun. He tried to shake off this feeling of nervousness as he reached the edge of the roof. With ease, he climbed onto and stood back up. Whoever it was who tried to gun him down earlier, it appeared to be that they were now gone for the moment.

Daredevil crossed the rooftop, coming to a stop on the other edge. A cold shiver was sent down his spine, as if someone was watching him. These feelings were never wrong. He gripped his walk stick firmly as he quickly turned around to come face-to-face with a ninja clothed in a black uniform with piercing bright green eyes.

"Daredevil." The female voice of the ninja stated, causing him to shift on his feet slightly. "You are better off being home with your family; where it's safe for the meantime." She warned in a surprisingly gentle tone.

He tilted his head to the side. Just who the hell was this? He nodded slightly, trying to see why he was even bothering to listen to her anyway. What if she followed him straight back to the apartment? That placed Elektra and Jamie at risk and he didn't want that at all, but still. He couldn't help it. This woman… Her voice was so soft, so angelic. It sounded like she wanted him to be protected; safe. It also contained a small hint of begging, but who was to judge?

**Streets of Hell's Kitchen**

The young female ninja took off the piece of cloth that covered her face. Long locks of dark brown hair fell easily past her shoulders as those bright green eyes gazed down the empty alleyway, straight towards a limo that pulled up. She knew that in that limo sat the one known as the Kingpin and she knew what his intentions were. However, she was going to make sure they would not be a reality. She owned that much to herself; to her mother. She could save the two of them years of extra pain and sorrow if she managed to accomplish this.

She shook her head lightly as she took the piece of cloth and draped it over her head as she walked even further into the alleyway.

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

Quietly, Elektra laid back against the headboard to the master bed, cradling the sleeping Jamie in her arms gently, trying her best not to fall asleep herself in the process. She told herself over and over again to not even dare to think about resting her head against that pillow for a second to just 'rest her eyes.' No, she told herself that she was going to wait for Matt, and that's what she was going to do. Instead, she continued to hum a little rhythm softly, rocking Jamie along to it, trying to keep herself from the temptation of drifting off like the little girl did in her arms.

Strangely enough, Jamie had fallen asleep much easier tonight then any other night in the longest while. Ah, she reminded herself, Jamie was getting over a cold. Just how many nights did they all spend sleepless? Now was the perfect time to make up for it, of course. She smiled lightly as she kissed one of her pudgy little cheeks.

Starching against the glass window brought her attention right to it. The next moment, it was pushed opened. Matt then climbed through the frame and swatted the curtains away. The sight was rather amusing, but instead of laughing, she 'shh'ed him, "Jay-Jay's sleeping." She said softly.

"Yeah, you should be too." Matt replied as Elektra stood up.

"I'm going to go place Jamie in her crib." She stated as she exited the room. Moments later, she carefully placed the sleeping toddler in the crib in the nursery. Gently, she tucked her in and placed a simply stuffed black bear next to her. She smiled lightly, making sure the windows were firmly locked, before returning to their bedroom.

Matt stood at the window, leaning his head against the cool glass. He had already stripped himself free of his Daredevil outfit. He was back into his nightly plain white t-shirt and black boxers. She walked up to him and placed her hand gingerly on his shoulder, "We have a problem." She stated.

He placed his hand over hers and turned around to face her, "What's wrong?" He asked with concern. The first thing that came to his mind was Jamie's safety. If she wasn't safe, then it was just all over.

"Earlier tonight, when I placed Jamie down to allow her to sleep… I went to go take a shower." Elektra began to explain. "When I got out, I heard someone else speaking to her through the baby monitor. On instincts, I went to check on her, of course."

"Who was it?"

"That woman from two years ago, Matt." She answered. "The one who saved me and Abby from Bullseye. Why would she be here? She was here last time to stop Bullseye because of the he screwed up the whole time line and what not."

"I honestly don't know what's going on anymore." Matt admitted. "Maybe you should call Stick and see what he see what he has to say with all this?"

Slowly, she shook her head, "It's late. We're both tired." She pointed out. "I'll call later." She collapsed onto the bed, watching him change from his Daredevil uniform to his nightly wear: a plain t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She scooted over slightly to allow him to lay down next to her.

Matt wrapped his arm around her gently as the tips of his fingers began to stroke her hair.

**Murdock's and Nelson's Law Office**

Elektra wrapped her arms around Matt's neck as she sat upon his lap in the law office. Matt smiled lightly as he leaned back in his comfortable chair while she watched Foggy, his one and only partner, tossing a plush ball to Jamie. Jamie found amusement in this as she ran after the ball only to pick it up and throw it back at Foggy. Foggy reached out and ruffled the girl's hair with a smirk.

"Yup, here's the next generation of Murdock lawyers." He commented.

Matt scoffed, "She'll be the best lawyer this side of Manhattan, no doubt."

Foggy picked up the girl gently and placed her on his lap. Jamie held onto the plush ball tightly and then randomly threw it against the floor. Elektra leaned back against Matt, resting her head against him, causing him to tenderly nibble at her ear. She gazed up towards him and then placed a soft kiss on his lips. Foggy shook his head as he held his hand out towards the two of them.

"What the hell is keeping you guys from getting married?" He demanded.

"Foggy. Jamie." Matt warned. "We… Uh… Well, when we do, you'll be my best man. So, you'll be one of the first to know." He added, patting Elektra's lap, "You hungry?" He asked.

**Joe's Shop – Diner at 23rd Street**

Jamie sat in a highchair, scooted in as close as possible to the table where her parents were sitting at silently as she poked at her hotdog which Elektra had manually ripped into little pieces.

Matt took a sip at his hot coffee as he tilted back in his chair slightly, "You know…" He began. "There's a private school not too far from the apartment that will accept Jamie in a heartbeat-"

"Public school." Elektra quickly interfered. "She's better off at a public school."

"I take it you speak from experience?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Either way, both schools have their advantages and disadvantages, Matt." She pointed out, causing him to shrug lightly.

Elektra stared into the shades of his maroon colored glasses. She knew he was hiding something from her and, yes, she wanted to confront him about it, but she knew he wouldn't say anything. He was too modest. He wanted to handle things by himself either to prove to others he could or simply because he wanted it that way. She considered it a bit of each. A deep sigh escaped her. There was no use avoiding it anymore. If he was hiding something, he knew better then to keep it from her.

"What are you hiding from me, Matt?" She bluntly asked. "And don't say-"

"Nothing." Matt replied.

She shook her head, "I found a rose in the bathroom trash can. Where did it come from?"

"It's just a flower-"

"I want to help you, Matt." She stated. "Please, let me help you."

"Elektra, it's too dangerous…" He began.

She scoffed under her breath, "Who has the title as most lethal assassin?"

"I wish you would stop bringing that up, you know?" Matt nearly snapped. "That isn't who you are."

"Can you say that with certain?" She questioned, raising her own eyebrows. "You still need to come to accept the fact that it was part of my life, Matt. Maybe it's not the part that I'm proud off, but it's still there. If you're going to love me, then at least love _all_ of me."

He sighed lightly as he finished off his cup of coffee, "I need to get back to the office." He murmured. "I'll see the two of you at home."

"Figuratively speaking…" Elektra added.

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

It was relatively easy to get Jamie to fall asleep for a simple afternoon nap. All you had to do was place the kid in front of the television, lay her down on the couch, and give her a bottle of warm milk. Sooner or later, she would be out like a light, literally.

Elektra rubbed her forehead lightly as she watched the young two year old doze into and out of reality, hugging one of the couch pillows rather tightly. It would be only minutes later until the young toddler was fast asleep. That being the case, Elektra carefully gathered her up and placed her in the crib.

She walked back out to the living room to close the television set. Her mind kept trailing back to Matt and their conversation. God, this person wasn't her at all. She wasn't the stay at home mom. Every passing day just feels like someone slowly stabbing her in the chest with a knife and they were now just roughly turning the blade. This was so out of her character. She was the world's most lethal assassin who has been reduce to a house wife. It just didn't work out.

It's not like she asked to become pregnant. It's not like this whole thing was planned out. Yes, she loved Jamie. She was an excellent kid, mind you, but she wanted; she needed to be out there again, back in red… with her sais. Now she's just in a pair of blue jeans and a simple tee carrying around a diaper bag. Hmm… Now what's wrong with that picture?

There was a solution to the problem, of course. Why not hire a full time nanny? Oh yes, that would be enjoyable and Matt would most likely agree! … Of course not.

She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head as the ringing phone brought her back to her senses. She quickly picked it up.

"Elektra." Stick's voice came from the phone. "It is a surprise that you called earlier today."

"Even more of a surprise that you didn't pick up." She murmured under her breath. "Stick, last night, that woman… 'Jamie,' if you will, showed up in the nursery. How the hell can this be if time travel, as you said, is extremely close to forbidden?"

There was a moment of silence and then, "There are many possibilities why she has returned, but I personally believe that it is of her own free will. She is the Treasure; the balance of good and evil. There is a chance she can probably come back here for personal gain and go back with no punishment as long as she does something equally good to tip the balance towards our side once more."

"What I don't understand that the Treasure is always a motherless-daughter-" She began.

"I'm sorry, Elektra." Stick simply replied.

His statement caused her eyes to widen. Just what was he getting at? "That woman is nearly twenty years old, Stick. If what you're claiming is true, then when do I die?" Sure, it was a stupid question. Either way, the old man didn't seem to reply.

"I would never leave Jamie behind, Stick." She snapped.

Once more, he didn't answer. Out of pure frustration, she slammed the phone back down on the receiver, "I won't leave her." She repeated to herself, looking up towards the window as the glass smashed into little pieces.

With a swift _swish_, a rose was pinned against the wall of the living room by a ninja throwing star. She shook her head, "God damnit."

Again, she picked up the phone and checked to see if it even worked at the moment. After that, she quickly dialed Matt's work number.

**Murdock's and Nelson's Law Office**

Foggy glared at the ringing phone, wondering who it was. Most likely, he guessed it to be another unable to pay the bill client. Yeah, all their clients couldn't properly pay them. It caused him to wonder how Matt could afford such an expensive apartment. He picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Foggy, I need to talk to Matt." Elektra's voice clearly stated.

Ah, yes. Foggy reminded himself. Elektra was the daughter of the rich Nicholas Natchios. Surely the man left his one and only daughter with a little something when he past away. It would certainly explain a few things for starters.

"Yeah, of course." Foggy replied. "Here he is." He held the phone out towards Matt. "It's Elektra." He stated before placing it right in the blind man's hand.

Matt nodded slightly as he brought the phone to his ear, "Elektra?"

"Matt, there's a rose pinned against the wall with a ninja star." She stated. "I'm going to ask you one more time… What's going on? What are you keeping from me? From us? This is dangerous. I'm leaving Jamie at the Millers' for tonight. I'm going to help you. I'm going to fight back with you."

He sighed. God, this woman was hard headed for sure, "Alright E. I'll see you later."

_**To Be Continued**_

_I'm looking forward to writing Chapter Three. I have such a sweet little Elektra/Matt moment planned for it. :) That's really the whole outline for that chapter anyways… So if you're a fan, a really big fan of Elektra/Matt, then you gotta read Chapter Three. :P_

_And then the same people will kill me by Chapter Five. I fear for my safety. I really do._


	3. Chapter Three: Something Isn't Right

**Elektra/Daredevil**

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Holding Onto Hope

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Two years after Returning To You.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviewers. :) Keep 'em coming. Give me as much feedback as possible. The more I get, the faster these chapters come along.

This is a warning, this fan fic is going to get extremely twisty and turny. There are going to be moments where you will be confused. Ask questions if you want. I'll try to void confusing any of my readers… Unless I really want to… You know, just to throw you guys off… or something. :) I feel evil.

**Summary:** (Sequel to Returning to You) Two years later, Kingpin seeks revenge from the Daredevil. Elektra isn't really adjusting to the whole soccer mom/house wife routine and is determined to return to herself. A visitor from an alternate world makes an appearance to 'help.'

**Chapter Three**

**Something Isn't Right**

_**Two Years Earlier**_

**Unknown Location – Medical Lab**

It appeared to be the same as any other emergency room in any hospital around the world, but that was far from the current case. This 'emergency room,' this medical lab was especially made for the sole purpose of what one could rightfully call sick minded men who's intentions were far from those of good beings. This lab was built by the dirty money of the Kingpin himself. It was his idea to start it up; to keep its location a secret from everyone who is anyone.

The heart monitor was connected to the all too familiar body laying on the metal table; it was none other than Bullseye. The monitor did not read any signals what-so-ever from the already dead man, which gave Kingpin, who was standing over the body, a reason to smirk as he turned to face the brilliant doctor who made this all very possible.

"Tell me, Doctor," Kingpin began. "How have you improved our friend here?" His voice was laced with amusement, as if this was all just a game.

The middle aged doctor stepped up, nodding, "This was no easy task, and I assure you. It was a great challenge, indeed. You asked for us to bring life back to the dead, a task which is down right impossible, but once again… Science has proven that nothing is impossible." He smirked as well, to the point where his toothless mouth showed.

"The sai embedded into his brain had damaged down right everything. Up to seventy five percent of the original organ had to be taken out and replaced by technologies best programmed computers. That sai was such a pest. It even grazed the nerves to his right eye. Instead of replacing them, I merely replaced the whole eye. We replaced it with a specially made glass eye, one programmed to improve his perfect aiming. He'll never ever miss his target ever again. With it, he can zoom in and out, seeing things up to miles away."

Kingpin nodded, allowing him to go on.

"Seeing what he has to deal with; who his enemies are, we enlaced his skin with a flexible sheet of metal." The doctor continued. "A metal that cannot be broken by any blade or bullet. He is literally indestructible."

"I must say…" Kingpin stated as the smirk on his face grew. "I am enjoying this idea very much."

The doctor nodded, "Yes, sir, but we need to keep him for a while longer for observations and rather painful psychical therapy."

"Do as you wish, just as I get what I want as the end result." Kingpin replied.

"Yes, sir."

_**Current Day**_

**Rooftops of Hell's Kitchen**

The night was just like any other night the Daredevil had found himself taking a part of. It was cold and mostly silent. The normal frown bared on his face as he stood a mere few inches away from the edge of the roof, his arm firmly wrapped around Elektra's waist who stood tall at his side. She, too, showed the same emotion on her face.

"There has been nothing for hours." Daredevil murmured. "This is pointless; nothing is going to turn up. That or we're just sitting ducks."

"Someone has to be watching." Elektra replied. "To them this would be an opportunity of pure gold. It would be like killing two birds with one stone. They wouldn't pass it up."

"If we head back now and if they are watching, we'd lead them right back to Jamie." He pointed out in a soft tone.

Elektra nodded in agreement, "Right… We can rent a hotel, but there are too many flaws in that. They could easily sneak in. We also have the opinion of, whether it sounds stupid or not, riding the city bus around for a while, try to loose them that way."

"Yeah, I'm sure a bus driver wouldn't mind giving a ride to a couple of loons dressed up as if it were Halloween." Daredevil mocked.

She stared at him coldly, smiling ever so slightly. His sense of humor really wasn't like everyone else, but then again, neither was hers, "What we need is just some clothes to cover up our 'costumes' and I have it all taken care of." She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a teasing kiss on his lips. "Wait for me here. I'll be right back."

**Streets of Hell's Kitchen**

Rather tensely, the two of them walked down the street, hand-in-hand. With every step they took, the pair of dark tan slacks swished and the tennis shoes squeaked annoyingly. Nervously, he adjusted the hem and the hood to the dark gray jacket which sort of clashed with his usual maroon shaded sunglasses. Elektra, decked out in a pair of jeans, a simple whit top covered with a jean material jacket and a pair of high heels, had wrapped her arm around his as she lead them to the nearby bus stop. While she was at it, she even managed to pull her hair back into a lazy ponytail.

Matt lowered his head so his mouth wasn't even an inch away from her ear, "Just where exactly did you get all this stuff at three in the morning?" He questioned her.

"Being the oh-so-famous assassin that I am, it was easy-"

"You killed a shop owner!" He hissed rather quickly to accuse.

"No!" She hissed back, taken back. "I snuck into the shop instead." She replied. "And it is not breaking any of your justice rules either. I left the money on the counter." She added lamely.

"I still think this is dangerous." Matt stated as his hand fiddled with his Daredevil mask in his pocket just as the bus pulled up.

"Yeah, well, better us then Jamie, right?" She pointed out, causing him to shrug his shoulders lightly.

The bus came to a complete stop and the doors slowly opened. Elektra took this as her cue and helped Matt carefully climb board as she paid the fair for the two of them to even ride. The driver didn't even glance at them, it was like he normally picked up an 'innocent' looking couple every night at three in the morning, but, then again, this was Manhattan. Who knew what really went on in the city anymore?

The doors quickly came to a close and the bus started to head on its course. Elektra bit her tongue slightly as she helped Matt sit down in a window seat. Honestly, you think the driver could at least have some respect for the handicap. Over the course of a little over two, nearly three years of living with Matt, she learned that not everyone felt the same way to those who are more unfortunate than others.

Matt sensed this discomfort and, heck, this wasn't the first time either, "Relax, E." He said softly, patting the empty isle seat next to him, which she gladly took. She stared around the bus, only to find that, besides them, there was an elderly looking woman sitting directly across from them. Elektra tried to quickly look away, but the woman instantly made eye contact with her. She flashed a smile, hoping that she didn't appear to be too uneasy.

This cause the woman to return the smile, along with a nod, "My oh my, it seems that you young folks just don't have any regard to good ol' time." She stated.

Elektra shrugged lightly, "Things you do for family…" She replied with a soft, nearly silent, half hearted giggle that actually appeared to be out of character for her.

"I'd say. I'm heading to my daughter's apartment." The woman answered. "The poor dear is having some issues with a man in her life. I told her once, but she don't listen to me, oh no. I told her that boy wasn't good for her."

Elektra nodded, now really trying; hoping that she didn't look at all too restless. Just what exactly was she suppose to say to this woman?

"Men, they're all the same. You may like them now, but just give them twenty years." She gestured towards Matt. "He'll be the same way, dear."

"I'm blind, not deaf." Matt said coldly.

This bit of information caused the woman to smile, "If you can get a man to fall in love with your personality and never once have him actually see your outer beauty, but just inner… Then, dear, he is a decent man to be around."

"He's alright." Elektra replied, wrapping her arm around Matt's once more.

With that, the bus slowly came to a complete stop. When it did, the woman stood up, "This is my stop, I'm afraid. Best of luck to the two of you." She bid them farewell and then walked her way off the bus.

Once the bus began to move again, Elektra rested her head against Matt's sturdy shoulder. She now felt oddly tired.

"I didn't like her." Matt murmured. Elektra simply shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't going to think twice about it. He shook his head.

"Where do you see yourself in twenty years?" She asked. "Just out of curiosity." She added, staring out the window.

"Well… with you, for starters." He began. "And keeping those horny boys away from Jamie."

Elektra snickered lightly.

**Streets of Hell's Kitchen – Bus Stop**

The old woman watched the bus disappear from sight before smirking devilishly. She took a step into the nearest alley way where she knew no one else could see her. Slowly, her elderly-like features were starting to morph into that of a man in his mid thirties. Slowly, the old woman morphed into the infamous Bullseye.

"Trust me, Devil… You're going to need all the luck you can get this time, eh…"

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment – 4:00 A.M.**

Elektra carefully placed a blanket over Abby's sleeping figure on the living couch. She knelt down slightly and brushed back strands of bangs from the girl's face gingerly. There were times, like no, where she couldn't help but feel guilty. She remembered when Abby was fourteen, three years ago, where she told Elektra herself that she wanted to live a normal life. Heck, now of days, the kid did a good job. She went to a public high school in the city, had a handful of friends, and took part in different events. Surely, babysitting for them while Elektra and Matt went out to patrol the neighborhood really wasn't something that would fit under that category of normal, every day situations.

She frowned light as she stood up to go check up on Jamie in the nursery.

Meanwhile, Matt picked up a fresh red rose that was resting peacefully on his pillow in the master bedroom. He shook his head lightly as he instantly threw it out the balcony window. Seriously, this was enough. He was fed up. Whoever was leaving these stupid roses; these warnings… They snuck into the apartment when they were gone; when Jamie was alone with Abby.

Yeah, he knew Abby could stand her own ground and protect herself, but who knows what could have happened? Frankly, this was the last straw. This guy stumbled onto a touchy situation: his family. He and Elektra felt the same way towards Jamie's safety. It always came first. Whoever the person who gave out the roses was now threatening their little girl, big mistake.

Matt released the breath he was holding in a deep sigh when Elektra entered the room. She didn't think twice about it. Heck, they were both exhausted. She crossed the room and closed the doors leading to the balcony. The breeze Matt had allowed to enter the room had certainly caused it to chill it down.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. Sleeping on a normal bed instead of the sleeping chamber he was use to over the years was extremely hard to get use to, but it was slowly happening. It caused him to control what he allowed himself to hear, but that was a challenge all in itself.

"I need to get to work in four hours." He mumbled, laying back. "Gotta love the day job."

Elektra smiled lightly as she laid down next to him, curling up against his body under the sheets, "It's not like you need to be in court or anything, right? Just another boring day at the office…"

He kissed her cheek, "I guess…"

**Murdock's and Nelson's Law Office – 8:00 A.M.**

God, did he wish he would have called in sick this morning. The half asleep Matt Murdock now reasoned that that would have been the most reasonable thing to do. He really took a late night last night, much later than usual. He rested his head on his desk, drifting in and out of reality every now and again.

He felt a pat on his back. Instantly, he guessed it was none other than Foggy, who placed a cup of coffee in front of the blind man. "Late night, eh?" He asked, sitting down at his own desk.

"Yeah." Matt quickly replied. "You know, Jamie…" He yawned. "Elektra and I were up the whole night, literally, because of her cold."

"I told she got over that cold…" Foggy wondered, taking a sip from his own cup of coffee.

"Well, you know kids and their off again on again colds…" Matt mumbled.

There was a moment of silence between the two lawyers before Matt decided to speak again, "Just once… I want to actually see Jamie." He murmured. This statement was most likely brought on by the heavy amount of tiredness that weighted him down. Normally, he wouldn't even think about expressing that feeling around anyone but Elektra.

Well, he did sort of see Jamie when it rained, but that was once in a blue moon. Elektra worried that the girl would get sick being out in the rain like that and she was right. That was what triggered the little bundle of joy's last cold.

"You know for a fact that I would give you my vision if I could, buddy." Foggy replied. "In a heartbeat."

Matt nodded slightly.

"She's a beautiful little girl…" He added. "She's gonna make you very proud, Matt."

Matt finally grabbed the cup of coffee on his desk and took a small sip.

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

Figuring that Elektra had returned to the apartment late, Abby took the liberty of feeding Jamie a small bowl of cereal for breakfast in her highchair out in the kitchen. Actually, Abby just sat there and watched, allowing the little girl to feed herself. The seventeen year old tilted her head slightly as she rested it against the counter. Honestly, she didn't mind showing up at odd hours to baby-sit. Heck, it was for Elektra. She knew first hand how much chaos works its way into Elektra's daily routine. The last thing a mother would want is to place their child in that type of situation, right?

Rather silently, Elektra snuck up behind Abby, however she was instantly given away once Jamie pointed up towards her, "Momma!"

Abby turned around in her seat and looked up towards Elektra, "Morning." She greeted.

"Morning." Elektra repeated, handing over a rather thick envelope. "You're free to go home whenever. Just tell your Dad I said hi."

"Yeah, maybe you should visit every now-" Abby paused as she felt the envelope. "Elektra, this is seriously over paying-"

"You deserve it." Elektra quickly responded. "It's double what you normally offer us because of the nightly hours and a tip."

"That's a freakin' huge tip." Abby pointed out.

Elektra walked over to the other side of the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee, "Something isn't right." She changed the topic.

"Do you think it's The Hand?" Abby asked.

Elektra replied with a shake of the head before taking a deep sip from her coffee, "Stick would be more heavily involved if that were the case. Someone is trying to get at us for something personal…"

"Are you guys going to get up and leave for nearly a year again?" Abby murmured.

"We're going to take care of this quickly." Elektra answered. "We left last time because I was venerable." She added.

_**To Be Continued**_

_I am preparing myself for the reviews I'm going to get in Chapter Four. Just keep in mind… If I'm not around, then this fan fic will never be finished. o.o See, it gives you all reasons to keep me alive. Ha. I feel safe._


	4. Chapter Four: Death and Betrayal

**Elektra/Daredevil**

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Holding Onto Hope

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Two years after Returning To You.

**Author's Note:** Bah, here it is… The most dreaded Chapter Four. I must say, however, I liked how it turned out. I made Elektra think more gory thoughts. :) I like it. Teehee.

Anyway, read and review. Please don't hurt me in any way possible. No death threats and what-not… I don't want to see a need for me to hide in a safe house for any possible reason. Umm… Yeah, that's about it.

**Summary:** (Sequel to Returning to You) Two years later, Kingpin seeks revenge from the Daredevil. Elektra isn't really adjusting to the whole soccer mom/house wife routine and is determined to return to herself. A visitor from an alternate world makes an appearance to 'help.'

**Chapter Four**

**Death and Betrayal**

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

Elektra lead Abby out of the apartment after Jamie was placed out of the high chair and into the living room. Abby turned around to face Elektra with a slight smile, "I'll tell Dad you say 'hi.' Yeah, I got it. You say the same thing every time I leave." She pointed out.

She smiled as well, "I need to see him again then. It's been a while."

"Yeah, well… You've been busy." Abby replied with a shrug.

Elektra sighed lightly, "Tell me about it. I'm grateful you can baby-sit whenever."

"Until classes start up again in August." Abby reminded her.

"Right… Just need to keep a lower profile." She murmured.

"The Murdock-Natchio's back-out dates." Abby remarked as she headed down the hall. "I'll see you later."

Elektra leaned against the doorframe and waved, watching the teenager walk into the elevator and disappearing from sight before returning her attention to the young two year old randomly laying down in front of the television set on the couch. She smiled. It appeared that the television had turned into an electronic friend.

"Hey, baby…" She said softly. "You want to talk to Mommy?" She asked, picking the girl up who was chewing on the tip of her bottle. Jamie slowly shook her head as her transfixed eyes stared at the television set. Elektra's shoulders dropped, "You choose the television over Mommy?" Jamie stared from the television and directly at Elektra. She shook her head again.

Elektra brought Jamie close to her chest as she carefully laid down on the couch, kissing the top of her head as Jamie cuddled up against her, "Hell is going to break out, Jamie… But Mommy promises you'll be safe."

Jamie looked up towards her mother with a slight frown as she curled up even closer. Something bad was going to happen… Even the two year old toddler could feel it.

**Murdock's and Nelson's Law Office**

Matt perked up at the sound of the clanging of a bell coming from the front door of the office. They had visitor. He could tell that much. He sniffed the air slightly. There was that rose oil smell. He paused for a moment. Elektra? What would she be doing here? Normally she called before she visited just to give them a heads up and so that Matt could say if they were with a client or not.

"Elektra?" He questioned anyways.

"Not exactly." Replied the voice. Matt frowned lightly. He heard that voice before… Two years ago… "Jamie?" He asked.

The tall woman figure in front of him smirked lightly as she brushed back strands of hair that had fallen onto her shoulders. Her bright green eyes glowed dangerously, "Correct you are." She replied. "It's nice to see you again… Matt."

"Why did you break into the nursery?" Matt dropped his voice so only he and her could hear him.

For a moment, the woman seemed puzzled, unable to determine what Matt was talking about, as if the whole thing never happened. She shook her head, "I'm not here to discuss that. I need to speak with you and Elektra. Tonight. While you're at it, let's play a game of dress up, if you know what I mean." She hissed.

"What is this about?" Matt replied in a hiss as well.

"Just a simple conversation that I wish to have, nothing more nothing less." She replied with a shrug of the shoulder. "I can possible help you with your little 'problem.'" She turned around and began to head for the exit.

"Jay." Matt called out to her. "Jamie."

The woman turned around again, "Yes?"

"Time?"

"Midnight. How does that sound?" She replied, but didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she finally exited the law office.

**Streets of Hell's Kitchen**

Jamie silently walked down the street away from the law office, smirking to herself rather devilishly. She turned into an abandoned alleyway and hide behind one of the massive dumpsters.

That was easy. The sucker fell right into _his_ trap. The figure of the young woman began to morph and take shape of Bullseye.

**Rooftops of Hell's Kitchen**

_**Midnight**_

"She didn't really give me an exact location." Daredevil stated as he turned his head towards Elektra who stood beside him, leaning against a few pipes. "I figure if we stay in one stop, then she'll come to us."

Elektra nodded slightly, "That or be reduced to sitting ducks… again… Matt, this whole thing sounds far fetched. Why would she want to meet us now and here? She should know where the apartment is, right? She did grow up there-"

"We don't know that." Daredevil replied. "We could have moved. She doesn't really speak about the 'future' at all. Maybe she doesn't even remember the place to begin with. Maybe we moved out while she was still too young to remember anything."

"Or maybe someone is pulling our leg… Did you ever think of that one?" She questioned. "Bullseye-"

"I don't think she would work for Bullseye, E. Now that's far fetched." He replied.

"What if you are giving her too much credit?" She asked. "How do we know that this is really our daughter from the future? We have no proof. We have nothing that can point out the fact that this woman is really Jay."

"Father's instinct." Daredevil simply answered. "Gut feeling."

"You're actually laying everything down on the line because of some gut instinct?" Elektra hissed. "Matt."

"I know I'm right." Daredevil stated. "Two years ago… Elektra, that same woman came to us. She said your life. All she wanted in return was a hug."

"And? That doesn't prove anything." Elektra pointed out.

"Amusing conversation you two are having." Jamie's voice came from the opposite side of the rooftop. The young woman was leaning against the wall with her arms folded over her chest. Daredevil lifted his head slightly as Elektra stared her down.

"We're here." Daredevil said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Yes, what is so important that you couldn't dare to say in the walls of your former apartment?" Elektra scoffed under her breath. For some odd reason, she just couldn't trust this woman at all. This was _her_ gut instinct talking. She cleared her throat and spoke up, "Why are you even here to begin with?"

"Your answers will all be answered very soon, but in the mean time…" Jamie withdrew a gun from its hostler at her side, instantly aiming it at the pipes Elektra was leaning again. "This will have to do…"

Elektra quickly stood up straight and withdrew her sais, but she wasn't fast enough; not for a speeding bullet. With a pull of a trigger, the bullet rushed and slammed into the pipes, causing a hole to be punctured; causing them to hiss at a high pitched note which ultimately had Daredevil on his knees, covering his ears, gritting his teeth.

"Matt!" Elektra knelt down, her hand over his shoulder. She wasn't sure what to do in this situation. She held up her sai and took quick aim towards the woman, but once more, she was too slow. It was as if Jamie's attacks were at super speed. The woman fired again, this time at a new target: the right chamber of Daredevil's heart.

Elektra's eyes widened as Matt had instantly collapsed against her. She stared up at Jamie with cold eyes, literally frozen at the stop she was at. How dare she smirk at her… She watched as Jamie threw a rose at the two of them and jumped off from the ledge, out of Elektra's sight, where she was free to morph into the original form: Bullseye.

Elektra turned her attention back to Matt. She carefully laid him on her lap, "Matt…" She called to him. "Please, listen to me… Hear my voice." She stated. "Come back to me… Follow my voice…"

After a few moments she shook her head. Why wasn't this working? It brought Abby back… Why not Matt? Matt surely had a warrior spirit too… Right? "Matt…" She called to him once again. "You can't leave me." Panic began to take over the assassin. "Jamie needs you; I need you." She shook her head again. "Oh God, please…" She could feel her body beginning to tremble, "Matt…"

He still didn't answer her frantic lover's cries. God, why wasn't this working? Was it because she hadn't practiced the art in a while? Did she loose her touch? Her knack at it? She wrapped her arms tightly around Matt's body, holding him extremely close to her, allowing her tears to run down from her face and onto his, "Matt…" She whispered into his ear one last time. "…I love you."

She lowered her lips upon his still warm ones, closing the space between them. She softly pecked at them before resting her head on his shoulder as the blood trailed from his chest and down her arm.

**Cemetery**

It was a bleak day when the blind lawyer, Matt Murdock, was placed to rest. Elektra silently stood next to Foggy, holding Jamie tightly close to her; her only living reminder of Matt, or that's how she viewed it. She watched, baring no emotion as they laid Matt's coffin into the earth. Foggy wrapped his arm around Elektra's shoulder comfortingly, but she didn't really need it; she didn't want to be comforted… Not by him. She wanted revenge for Matt's death. That would be the true comfort… Knowing that he was resting safely while his kill suffered for all eternity.

A thought lingered in the back of her mind. Why wasn't she able to reach Stick at all these last few days? He never replied to her calls. He could have saved Matt because Elektra had surely failed to do so and she admitted to it. God damnit, Matt! Why did you have to follow on some stupid gut instinct? She bit her lower lip slightly. Things weren't going to be the same. She knew it.

Shivers ran up and down her spine. She turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder. They instantly locked on a figure standing in the back row. Bright green eyes locked on bright green eyes. One appearing to be dangerous upset while the other held grief and sorrow. Some eyes for the murdered who just killed Matt. Elektra felt a growl build up behind her throat. Oh how she wanted to just stab those eyes out with her sai… Pluck them out right from those sockets. While she was at it, she would stab that black heart multiple times, until it was nothing more than a holey piece of meat.

She honestly had some nerve to show up here.

Elektra slowly shook her head as she brought her attention back up to the front.

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

This was a task she seriously did not want to do, but it had to be done. Elektra was slowly packing away Matt's belongings. It had only been two hours since the funeral and she was already home and packing his things away. She didn't want to dread on this any longer then she had to. It would pull her down; make her crash. She needed to be strong, not just for Jamie, but strong enough to murder that wench that caused all this pain.

She began to fold up one of his plain white night shirts, only to have a small black velvet box tumble out from it. A frown played her face as she picked it up with slender, gentle finger tips. She examined it for a moment before opening it. Just as she feared…

With a single hand, she covered her mouth as she stared at the silver diamond ring. It was an engagement ring… Just how long did Matt plan on hiding this? When was he going to even give it to her?

She shook her head for what felt like the millionth time today, "I'm going to kill that bitch…" She hissed.

**Stick's Compound**

Jamie stormed right up to the blind sensei with a look of displeasure on her face, "You lied to me, old man." She hissed. "Matt isn't suppose to die for another three years, when I'm five years old. What the hell is going on?"

"You certainly have your mother's temper-"

"Don't play games with me." She growled. "What the hell is going on?" She repeated coldly.

"Destiny always gets its way, Jamie." Stick explained. "Coming back here caused a time ripple, it changed the outcomes of what should have happened if no one interfered-"

"Who killed Matt?"

"It was Bullseye." Stick replied calmly.

"That's not possible." Jamie began. "I killed Bullseye two years ago."

He nodded lightly, "That is correct. Kingpin and his team of doctors were able to rebuild him from his dead body as a cyborg."

Jamie shook her head slightly, "I have to warn Elektra."

"Be careful, Jamie." Stick warned. "Elektra is a bit on the edge at the moment…"

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

There was no way she was going to waste precious time over the simple needed things. No, she needed to get stronger. She needed to be able to match that woman move for move. She was faster than Elektra by a long shot. Not for long, however. It was all going to change. This being the case, Elektra left the toddler with the Millers'. Right now, she couldn't have anything distract her.

She brought her sais up from her side. At her quickest speed, she slashed towards the sandbags hanging in the room. Instantly, they ripped open and sand began to pour onto the once cleaned floor.

Too bad this training session didn't last long. She came to a quick stop and glared into the hallway. Quickly, she walked out into it, getting a clear view of the front door to the apartment where she watched the doorknob jerk.

Standing behind it was Jamie, who just picked the lock free with a paperclip that she just tossed aside. Her hand wrapped around the handle and she pushed it open, only to be welcomed with a flying sai that stabbed into the doorframe. Jamie followed the direction of which the weapon had been thrown from. Her eyes met Elektra's coldly narrowed ones.

"The next time one won't miss."

A look of confusion appeared on Jamie's face, "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Elektra repeated. "You bitch. You killed the only person I dared to love." She hissed. "You killed Matt; your biggest mistake ever."

Her answer caused the woman to shake her head. Elektra paid no attention to it. Instead, she threw her other sai at her. Jamie quickly responded. She dived out of the way and tumbled back onto her feet while Elektra ran over to the entrance to collect her sais.

Jamie withdrew her own sais. Elektra was going to take to the offense. She had to be the defense, that is… if she wanted to keep living.

Elektra quickly came at her, swinging the sai directly at Jamie's neck, who brought up her own blade to block. "You posed as our daughter. You wanted to gain our trust… All that to just kill us." She growled. "Tell me, what did you plan on doing when one of us survived? Do you think we would let you walk away?" She spat, keeping the offensive attacks up.

Jamie continued to block, using every single ounce of training she had acquired over the years of her life, "I didn't kill Matt! It was Bullseye!" She tried to point out.

"Bullseye's dead. Just like you."

With a flick of the wrist, Elektra stabbed the woman's lower right abdomen. Jamie instantly froze, eyes widening. She was just… … by her own…

"Justice is served." Elektra said harshly, twisting the blade and then kicking the woman down against the wall.

"I'd never kill him…" She continued to mumble, shaking her head. "I would never kill my own father." Tears appeared behind her bright green eyes that were still in a state of shock. "I… I was… I was just trying… to save you guys…" She coughed. "Please, believe me…" She begged.

Elektra strongly wanted to say know. She wanted to claim that she knew what she saw. Oh how she wanted to just laugh in this woman's face. What did she have to believe in? She was an imposter… or was she? Elektra knelt down slightly. She knew she remembered correctly. If this was Jamie… her daughter, then she would have a birthmark of a distorted looking rainbow next to her belly button.

Carefully, she lifted the hem of the black leather top the woman was wearing. Thankfully, the sai had stabbed through nothing but skin, so it wouldn't give her trouble. She lifted it up and then closed her eyes tightly to make sure she wasn't seeing things. There it was… Right next to the woman's belly button. She ran her fingers over the mark a few times, half heartedly trying to prove that it was a fake, but it was real.

"How did my mother die?" Elektra demanded. It was a bit of information she shared with hardly any one. Only Matt had known.

"She was murdered when you were a little girl… By a member of The Hand." The woman replied while shaking. She gasped for air. "…Your father… and yourself… were murdered by Bullseye…"

Elektra shook her head. Why did she have to answer correctly? Why couldn't she have been some imposter? She placed her hand on Jamie's cheek, "My God…" She whispered. "Jay-Jay… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She carefully gripped the hilt of the sai and pulled it out, causing blood to gush forth from the wound, "God, Jamie, hold on… Don't you dare leave."

_**To Be Continued**_

**dissolution89: **_At the end of 'Returning to You,' Abby was fifteen. She was fourteen when it all roughly started and then as the time went on, she celebrated another birthday… and now two years later, she's seventeen. Sorry that wasn't so clear. :\_


	5. Chapter Five: When the Fog Clears

**Elektra/Daredevil**

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Holding Onto Hope

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Two years after Returning To You.

**Author's Note:** Honestly, I was expecting more death threats from you people. Heh. Umm, yeah.

I watched 'The Phantom of the Opera' for the first time Tuesday. God, I feel in love with it. If you haven't seen that movie yet, then I urge you all to go out and view it. You don't even have to be a fan of opera to enjoy it. (I'm sure as hell not an opera fan, I can tell you that much.)

And no, you don't have to worry, I won't be abandoning this fan fic for a 'Phantom of the Opera' fan fic. ;)

_Sorry this chapter has taken a while to be posted. My account was banned from update for a week because has something against songfics. I really don't understand why not, but oh well. It's over. My time to update once more is finally here and we're all happy!_

**Summary:** (Sequel to Returning to You) Two years later, Kingpin seeks revenge from the Daredevil. Elektra isn't really adjusting to the whole soccer mom/house wife routine and is determined to return to herself. A visitor from an alternate world makes an appearance to 'help.'

**Chapter Five**

**When the Fog Clears**

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

With a great amount of pressure, Elektra held a bloody shirt against Jamie's wound; try helplessly to stop the bleeding. The deepest of all frowns played on her face. Honestly, she was on the brink of crying yet again. She knew they were better off to going to the hospital, but she couldn't take that risk. How the hell was she supposed to explain this? Oh yes, I stabbed my future daughter after believing she was the one who murdered my husband a few days ago. Sure, that was believable.

The young woman didn't look too good either. She was steadily growing very pale and sweating greatly as she took very shallow breaths. Elektra bit down on her lip. No, she wasn't going to loose her. She had questions that needed answers. That and this woman was literally her own flesh and blood. She was no different then the young two year toddler Elektra spent time with daily.

Jamie resisted the urge to cough. It would hurt too much if she dared to. "Bullseye…" She mumbled. "He can shape shift…" She tried to explain. "He can disguise himself extremely well."

Elektra paused for a moment as she took another to think about what Jamie had just told her. Bullseye… If he could shape shift into different beings… Then… It _was_ Bullseye who murdered Matt. God, how could she even doubt her for a minute?

"All I wanted… I wanted to help… To save you guys…" Jamie continued to mumble in a soft tone. "I've tried… Time travel… I… Things are limited." A weak smile appeared on her face. It was amazing that the girl could even smile with everything that had just taken place. "This is… probably my punishment for… all this."

The older woman shook her head as she brushed Jamie's sweaty face clear from strands of long brown hair, gingerly telling her to hush. Talking was taking away all the little energy she probably had, if she had any at all anymore.

"You're a very beautiful young woman, Jamie…" Elektra replied, smiling for a second herself. "Very independent… And I can tell you this much, this is not where it's going to end. The last thing I want for you is to be killed… by your own mother." She admitted.

Slowly, Elektra lifted the shirt from the wound. Good, it was slowly coming to a stop. This was the perfect time to start properly treating it. She gently, but quickly cleaned it with alcohol as she then started to wrap it up with a bandage, "You're just going to have to be here a bit longer is all."

She felt Jamie's bright green eyes lock onto hers. This puzzled Elektra. Why was there a sense of sorrow, a sense of pain in her eyes? She really didn't have time to wonder this. Jamie took her hand, holding it as tightly as she could, which was barely at all. The young woman kissed the back of Elektra's hand, causing the smile to return to the assassin's face. Elektra stroked her cheek, "So this is my baby…"

Jamie placed her hand over Elektra's on her cheek, "I haven't been able to feel your touch in five years…" She said in barely a whisper.

That's when Elektra felt her stomach turn over. Jamie was the next Treasure. She was a motherless daughter. That meant… to her, Elektra died ages ago, "How old are you now?"

"Twenty one… I was sixteen when my mother died…"

Elektra frowned lightly as she gingerly took the girl into her arms. Laying out on the living room was not comfortable, especially when done so on top of your own puddle of blood. She entered the master bedroom and placed Jamie on the bed. At the moment, she didn't care what would happen to the sheets or what a pain in the neck washing the blood stains out of them would be. She needed to get Jamie comfortable. It was her fault for all of this anyways. Mentally, she left a note to herself to clean up the living room as soon as possible.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the back of her hand against Jamie's forehead. Just as she expected… the girl was already burning up, "You're running a fever." She murmured, trying to get her to properly lay back and resting. Elektra then went into the master bathroom; to the medicine cabinet. She fiddled through all of Matt's pain killers before coming to a bottle she was looking for. She took a small measuring cup and carefully poured the right amount before returning to the bedroom.

"Take this…" Elektra spoke softly, trying to hide the actual shaky-ness of her voice as she helped Jamie sit up. Jamie, without question, took what she had been offered and made a nasty face.

Elektra smiled lightly as she went to fetch a glass of water. It appeared that old habits die hard. Her two year old toddle made the exact same face whenever she had to be given medicine of any sort. She filled a glass with water and then placed a dry rag under the now running kitchen sink before once more returning to the bedroom.

The rag was carefully placed and held against Jamie's forehead as the woman gratefully took a long drag from the water.

"You're going to be okay." Elektra said, sounding reassuring. "You're not leaving."

"I'm just… tired." Jamie mumbled in return as Elektra stroked back her hair, lip trembling. God this was all her fault. What the hell was she thinking? Was she even thinking? She wrapped her arms around the young woman, burring her face into her neck.

Now it was Jamie's turn to do the comforting. For starters, she returned Elektra's hug by wrapping her arms around her neck and then tried to hush her, "Everything's going to be okay…" Elektra looked up and kissed her cheek.

She could no longer keep her eyes open. Jamie laid back once more. Tiredness was taking over her. She need, she wanted, sleep.

**Murdock's and Nelson's Law Office**

_**Next Morning**_

This had to be done. It was better to do it now than later. She knew she was just putting it off, not wanting to accept the fact that he was really gone, that she was really alone; that she was the only one left to make sure their daughter was raised properly.

Elektra released a deep sigh as she looked up at the law office. She needed to gather Matt's things; to clear the office. Now was the perfect time… seeing how Jamie was fast asleep back at the apartment. Truth was, she had slept well into the night and didn't seem to appear to be waking any time soon.

Then again, how much blood did she loose? Of course was going to be this tired.

She lifted her chin up slightly as her slender hand wrapped around the handle of the front door. Here goes nothing. She pulled it opened and stepped inside just as Foggy turned his attention towards her. He was already clearing the office of Matt's belongings, placing them in different boxes and such.

"Elektra… Hey." He greeted with a nod as he stepped down from the step latter he had been using to reach up one of the higher book shelves.

Elektra returned the nod, "Hey, Foggy." She replied. "I'm… just here to get Matt's things." She stated.

Foggy shook his head lightly, "Listen, E… I got it all under control here. I'll drop the boxes off later. You should be with the little one. I'm sure it's just as hard on Jamie…"

"Yeah… She's confused. She doesn't know why Daddy's coming home anymore." She replied.

"If you need anything, just call me, alright?" Foggy offered.

She nodded again, "Don't worry, I will."

"We'll bring Matt's killer to justice, Elektra." He promised. "I won't let this go."

"I know…" She walked over and hugged him tightly before walking towards the exit.

"Give Jamie a kiss for me."

She nodded once more before exiting the building.

Foggy turned back around and stepped up the step latter, reaching for one of Matt's old law books. Honestly, he didn't want to work alone. He needed a partner like Matt and his very own personal lying detector. He never did figure out how Matt was able to nail them every time, but he did. He was a truly amazing lawyer.

"Excuse me, Mr. Nelson?" The secretary walked in from the back room holding a folder. Foggy gazed at her.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to look over these papers that Mr. Murdock left behind." She replied, placing them on his desk.

"Alright, I'll get to it." Foggy replied, turning his attention back to the bookshelf.

"And, there's another thing." The secretary spoke up.

"What is it?" Foggy didn't even bother to turn around this time.

A devilish smirk placed on the secretary's face as she pulled out a dagger from under the desk: something she had planted earlier, knowing that someone like Foggy would never find it. She held it firmly in her grasp as she walked even closer to the lawyer. She lifted it over her head and plunged it straight into the man's back, causing him to tumble off the step latter and onto the floor. The once secretary now took the form of the murderous Bullseye.

Bullseye twisted and then pulled out the dagger embedded in Foggy's back. He twirled it playfully in his hand as he looked down at his victim, "I'm getting closer and closer. Soon enough, Elektra will break… She can't stay strong for long."

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

_**Afternoon – 2. P.M.**_

Elektra stepped into the apartment carrying bags from the grocery. Yes, she took the time to randomly make a trip to the grocery store. There was nothing wrong with that. She just needed some time to herself; time to actually think. Not only did she go to the grocery store, but she stopped by the Millers' to make sure her daughter was fine and dandy. However, she did have the face that dreaded question once more: 'Momma… Where's Daddy?'

It felt like someone stabbed Elektra in the heart and twisted the blade every time the little girl asked that question. She didn't know how to answer it. How do you tell a two year old that her father was gone and never coming back? This was hard for all of them. She tried to void the question, but this time was forced to answer with: 'Daddy's on a trip, Jay-Jay.'

She hated lying to that sweet, innocent little angel of hers. She just hated it. It felt awful to not share the truth with her, but she didn't want to break the news in a wrong way either.

Elektra made her way to the kitchen to store away all the food items she bought, hoping there was room in the fridge. She didn't think there would be. It felt like forever she had last eaten anything. Ever since Matt was murdered, she never did actually felt hungry. Yes, she ate little snacks here and there, but nothing as big as a proper meal to sustained one self.

After everything was in its proper place, she fetched a glass of water, not for herself but, for the probably still sleeping Jamie in the master bedroom. She made her way towards that room. Seeing that Jamie was sleeping in the bedroom, Elektra had pulled out the sleeper and slept out in the living last night. She couldn't argue about it. She didn't have a stab wound caused by her dear mother.

Elektra sat down on the edge of the bed, placing the glass on the nightstand as she placed her hand against Jamie's forehead. There was a good sign. She was no longer boiling up as she was last night, "Your fever's going down." She mumbled. With that said she pulled up the hem of the leather top and ran her hand gently over her abdomen.

"That tickles…" Jamie said in a muffled voice.

"Well, the bleeding came to a stop and the fever went down." Elektra replied, picking up the glass of water and handing it to her. "You have total access to everything in the apartment. Make yourself feel at home for the meantime." She offered.

Within an instant, Jamie drank down half that glass of water. Her throat had been so parched. Feeling the cool water refresh her was just… soothing. Amazing what something so plain and simple could actually do to one's self. She looked up towards Elektra, "Where's Jamie?" It did feel rather odd asking a question worded like so. It was as if one was asking for one's self.

"She's with the Millers' for the time being. I feel that she would be safer there and here. My sense of judgment isn't exactly straight." Elektra replied. "If I couldn't protect Matt… Then she'd be in greater danger."

Jamie shook her head lightly, "You shouldn't beat yourself up for what happened. It was going to happen anyways." She lifted the glass to her mouth again. "It's destiny." She murmured raising her eyebrows quickly. "My Dad was murdered when I was five, right in front of me… This way… is better."

Elektra took the empty class away from her.

"Mom got so cold hearted after that. It was like… a force field came up and you were extremely lucky to get past it." She continued. "She didn't even take care of herself… All she did was train. I had to remind her daily to eat. I had to go out of my way to buy and cook food."

"Speaking of food, are you hungry?" Elektra asked, changing the subject slightly.

"All I can feel right now is soreness." She remarked. "Everything hurts."

"Then let me get you some pain killers."

**Millers' Apartment**

Lazily, the teenager laid back on the couch out in the living room, picking at the nachos she had quickly made to sustain her hunger for the time being. It was nothing much, really, just a small snack to munch on. Her eyes were barely focusing on the television in front of her. Instead, she sort of day dreamed.

Which lead to hear not hearing the door to the apartment to open, allowing Mark to enter. He spotted the girl on the couch and folded his arms over his chest, "Where's Jamie?" He questioned.

"Sleeping in my room." Abby sheepishly replied automatically.

"How was your day?" Mark then asked, flipping through the channels until he got to the news. He then sat back next to Abby, even managed to take a chip or two from her.

"Spent it watching Jamie… What else was there to do?" Abby answered.

"-which was discovered earlier today by the secretary. The body was identified as Franklin Nelson." The TV reporter went on, catching Mark's attention. "The lawyer was found dead in his office which he shared with Matthew Murdock, a blind lawyer who had recently past away-"

Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, quickly dialing Elektra's number and bringing the phone to his ear.

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

The ringing of the phone made Elektra look up from the dinner she was currently making. Why did that stupid thing always seem to ring at the worst times possible? She turned the stove down to low before dismissing herself to fetch the phone. Her eyebrows raised upon seeing Mark's number flash on the caller I.D.

"Mark?" She quickly answered. "Is something wrong with Jay?"

"Jamie's fine." Mark replied. "Elektra, turn on your TV to the local news." He demanded.

A frown played on her lips as she did as she was told. Instantly, her eyes widened at the headlight flashing at the bottom of the screen, "Foggy… Mark, keep Jamie safe." She abruptly hung up and went into the master bedroom.

"Foggy's dead." Elektra stated, staring at Jamie as if she knew something about this, but the woman looked totally clueless.

"Bullseye?" She asked, trying to sit up.

"Most likely."

_**To Be Continued**_

_I already have the plot line for this fan fic all finished. :) I hope you all enjoy it, which leads me to my next question._

_Should I write a sequel to this fan fic (even if you don't know the ending to it) or a prequel to 'Returning to You' or both?_

_The prequel would be about Jamie Murdock-Natchios from the alternate universe. It would follow her from the day Matt was murdered to the moment she goes to save Elektra and Abby from Bullseye. You'd have more of an understanding to what happened in her life and why she's trying to prevent it from happening again._

_If I am to write a sequel, you guys are more than willing to throw out random ideas. :) –hint hint-_


	6. Chapter Six: The Future Is In Trouble

**Elektra/Daredevil**

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Holding Onto Hope

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Two years after Returning To You.

**Author's Note:** School is quickly coming to an end: May 19th to be exact. :) It's all good. I'll have more time to update my fan fics before I leave for Europe.

Starting June 9th, I may or may not be able to update my fan fics for five weeks. Yeah, five. I'll be in Germany/Italy visiting some family members and I'm not sure if there's a chance for me to connect my laptop to a phone line. Internet is deadly expensive where my family is located in Italy. It's rather scary. :\

So far, you guys want a prequel for a better understand of Jamie. Wh00t. She has got to be my favorite character I have ever have had the privilege of making, seriously. She's a pretty well developed character.

Reviews are flying in like hotcakes! You guys are nuts:P Yes, I mean that in the nicest way possible. I love you all. :)

**Summary:** (Sequel to Returning to You) Two years later, Kingpin seeks revenge from the Daredevil. Elektra isn't really adjusting to the whole soccer mom/house wife routine and is determined to return to herself. A visitor from an alternate world makes an appearance to 'help.'

**Chapter Six**

**The Future Is In Trouble**

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

"This is what Bullseye would want you to do." Jamie pointed out. "If you go out to confront him now, you'll be like a sitting duck. You are in no shape to fight and you know it, well, no shape to fight mentally and he'll use it against you. You're an emotional wreck."

Elektra continued to pace in the room. She had been listening the young woman's reasoning for what felt like hours, but it had only been minutes. This was so tempting. She could easily go out and confront Matt's killer. She could easily bring him 'to justice.' Her bright green eyes stayed staring at the floor, "Bullseye will just keep killing until he gets what he wants. Who knows what if he gets to the Millers next?"

"There is no way Bullseye can know of their location. Jamie, Abby, and Mark are safe there for the meantime, alright?" Jamie stated.

"For the meantime." Elektra repeated.

Jamie nodded slightly, "You shouldn't go after Bullseye by yourself-"

"I wasn't going to." Elektra replied, causing the other woman to appear a tad bit confused. Just where was she going with this?

"You're an excellent fighter, Jamie." Elektra complimented. "Nothing less then I could ever expect and I admit, I only managed to wound you by a cheat shop. It was an opportunity and I took it. I was sickened with revenge…" She looked up. "I give you credit, you matched every single one of my moves that I threw at you."

"Trust me, you've thrown a lot more." Jamie mumbled under her breath.

"I want you to fight with me." Elektra added.

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "If you haven't noticed, I have a hard time just standing up, not to mention properly fighting some crazy psycho murderer. I'm going to be out a little while more."

"Then that gives me a little while to prepare myself." Elektra replied.

This didn't sound like the Elektra Jamie had come to know. She tilted her head to the side. This was all very odd and confusing. The Elektra she knew wouldn't wait for anything, she wouldn't listen to gibberish either. She would have been gone by now to do what she wanted to do.

But for know, she decided to take advantage of this certain personality trait, "If Bullseye can trick you into believing that I killed Matt, then he is probably more advanced then what he was back in the day."

"He was disguised as you when he killed Matt." Elektra stated.

"Shape shifting." Jamie quickly replied. "It's a serious dark art trait. We have a hard time with it back in my time. It's seriously a pain in the ass."

A moment of silence fell between them; a very uncomfortable moment of silence. Either of them didn't know what to say to the other. Jamie cleared her throat and then rested her eyes on Elektra's figure.

"You shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up inside you, you know." She murmured. "You're going to have some pretty serious issues later on."

Elektra shook her head, "I need to be-"

"Strong?" Jamie guessed and then scoffed. "You need to be strong for no one. My mother told me that from the day my father died to the day she died. It's no good suppressing your emotions. Hell, I know. Do you know how much I had to deal with because she had nervous break downs every now and again?"

Strangely, Elektra smiled lightly, but it quickly disappeared, "You're a good girl, Jamie."

**Downtown Bar**

These types of places were like home to the infamous Bullseye. You could always spot the man in one of these run down bars. He blended it very well in this surrounding. It was perfect.

He stood in the back, holding the phone to his ear, smirking very lightly as he nodded along to the Kingpin's orders and information.

"You have the address." Kingpin said. "Now, go the Millers' residents and murder everyone you can get your hands on inside that apartment."

"Got it."

**Millers' Apartment**

The constant crying of the toddler was giving Mark Miller a pounding headache. He paced around the apartment, carrying the child, bouncing her slightly up and down, trying to get her to calm down. Of course, he didn't know what was wrong or how long it would take Abby to get back from the errands he had her run. Abby always was good with Jamie, but at the moment, Mark was now questioning how he ever managed to raise Abby if he was doing this horribly.

Then again, it had been years since Abby was a toddler. That, and he and his wife had each other to fall back onto if they got into a knit with the whole parenthood deal. They quickly learned that parenthood wasn't a walk in the park as some people made it seem to be. He shook his head lightly as he scoffed at that idea.

What a joke…

"Come on, Jay… Uncle Mark wants you to take a little afternoon nap." He cooed, his eyes darting around the living room, trying to find something that would entertain the girl, instead, he heard the front door open and close. Great, Abby was back. Maybe now Jamie would fall asleep and he could ride out this headache.

"Abby?" He called out, but didn't get the answer he was waiting for.

"Not exactly." Bullseye replied, flicking a paperclip into Mark's neck, causing the full grown man to collapse onto the ground, using his arms to protect the child he was still holding. Jamie quickly began to scream bloody murder, sensing danger, "Momma!"

"Shut up." Bullseye groaned as he picked her up by the back of her shirt roughly, hoisting her up to his eye level.

"Momma!" Jamie cried. "Moooommmmmaaaaa!" Fat tears rolled down her cheeks from her frightened green eyes. Where was Elektra? Why wasn't she saving her? Where was her Momma? She was scared out of her mind. What happened to her Uncle Mark? Why was he laying on the floor? Why wasn't he moving? What was that red stuff coming from his neck?

Bullseye slowly shook his head, "'Momma' can't hear you." He answered, grazing the child's neck with the edge of another paperclip until blood was summoned forth from the tenderly soft skin.

**Millers' Apartment**

_**One Hour Later**_

Tiredly, Abby dragged the random bags of groceries and supplies Mark had sent her out to get earlier today. A yawn forcefully escaped her as she dug into her pocket, searching for the key that would allow her to enter the apartment to begin with. Easily, she found it, unlocked the door, and took a step into the room.

"Dad!" She called, pulling the bags along. "Can you lend me a hand?" She asked, stepping out of the entrance hallway and into the living room and the sight caused her eyes to widen with fright, not only that, but she horribly gagged, dropping all the bags around her.

She couldn't even look. A shaky hand pulled her cell phone out of her pocket as she quickly and accurately 911.

The stench was awful. It was drilling itself a permanent home inside her nostrils; she could feel it. She tried her hardest not to gag once more; to keep her lunch down. This was a pretty difficult task.

Finally, there was an answer, "I need an ambulance." Abby quickly stated. "My father and the child we were babysitting have been wounded." She tried to explain calmly.

The man on the opposite line tried to sound reassuring, saying that an ambulance was there way; they would be there one arriving within three to five minutes. Abby merely nodded along, saying all right. She quickly hung up and then dialed Elektra's number as she pushed strands of hair behind her ear.

Who the hell would do this?

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

She instantly perked at hearing her cell phone ring. It was somewhat odd since it hardly ever rang now of days. The only calls she would ever get were the ones from Matt, so hearing the phone ring caused her stomach to turn into knots. Half the time, she was still expecting Matt to answer.

This meant, it automatically meant it had to be Abby, and she wouldn't just call out of the blue. It wasn't like her. Something must have happened. Oh God. Was Jamie alright? There were those motherly instincts kicking in again. She quickly stood up from the living room couch and walked into the kitchen where the phone laid ringing on the counter top.

She quickly brought it to her ear, "Hello?" She asked, only to be answered by Abby's shaking voice. She was right. Something did happen.

"Elektra. I-…I just came home and they- They were both- God, they were both hurt!" The teenager stuttered.

"Abby, calm down." Elektra said soothingly. "Who's hurt?"

"Dad and Jamie." Abby choked.

Elektra felt her heart leap up into her throat as it skipped a beat. Her eyes widened. Jamie was hurt. Panic quickly took over. If anything happened to her little girl, she would have nothing left. As lame as it sounds, she would be nothing.

The phone dropped to the carpeted floor out in the living room where Elektra had subconsciously walked into while talking. Her eyes jerked up towards the young woman who was leaning against the doorframe to the master bedroom.

Jamie frowned lightly. She knew this woman like an open book, believe it or not. It took a lot to scare Elektra in the way she appeared to be scared and there was no sense of hiding it either, of course.

"Bullseye, I'm betting more than anything, got to Jay-Jay." Elektra claimed.

An odd sensation came over Jamie, as if her neck was blazing on fire, as if it had been torn into. She rubbed it slightly, pulling back her hand, expecting to see blood but there wasn't any. That's when she realized Stick's theory, one that he explained before she came back to this time. If anything would happen to the child, there was a chance that Jamie would feel it as well because the two beings were laced together in existence throughout time and universe. Of course, it was a theory back then and it appeared that Stick was right once more.

"It's not over yet." Jamie murmured.

"Bullseye killed my father and Matt." Elektra tried to speak without her voice shaking. "The hell I'm going to allow him to my daughter from me; over my dead body."

'_Don't jinx yourself._' Jamie caught herself thinking before clearing her throat. "If she were to die, I would be the first to know. We're 'connected; lace together through the boundaries of time and space' or whatever Stick said. Whatever she feels, I feel since she's somewhat my past."

"Then she's still hanging on, she's still alive." Elektra said to reassure herself. "My little fighter."

Jamie continued to rub her neck, "Yeah, but barely. She's suffering from a neck wound-" Rather suddenly, the woman stumbled over and with her quick reflexes, Elektra caught her. "And loosing blood, very dizzy. Whoa…"

Elektra shook her head, "Then stay here."

"I'm coming." Jamie replied. There was a trait they both shared: their sense of hardheadedness.

**Millers' Apartment**

Elektra didn't waste any time. She was in the apartment as fast as her legs could carry her. Jamie lingered behind slightly. The elevator had been down in the building, so the stairs had proven to be a problem for the woman. Naturally, she had told Elektra to go on and continue upstairs. There was no need to wait for her.

"Are you okay?" Elektra asked Abby, kneeling down next to the teenager who still seemed to be in a state of shock.

"They're lucky to be alive." Jamie murmured what the paramedics and told her as they rushed both Mark and the toddler off to the hospital.

"We need to get to the hospital." Elektra stated, helping Abby stand back up.

**Hospital**

A rather young doctor flipped through his notes that were pinned against his clipboard. He adjusted his glasses as he continued to walk towards the waiting room. Elektra and Jamie quickly took notice of his appearance and both stood up. Abby was still curled up on one of the chairs, pretty much unable to grab a sense of reality.

"Is she alright?" Elektra questioned automatically; motherly instinct.

"It's no mystery. The child obliviously lost a lot of blood before our paramedics were able to reach her. If they would have taken any longer, it would have sent her into a state of shock, leading her straight to death-" The doctor began to explain.

"If any blood needs to be donated, I'll volunteer." Jamie quickly pointed out.

The odd reality of this made Elektra smile lightly. Jamie would be a perfect match for the little girl, no joke. They were the same person.

The doctor shook his head, "We already have that taken care of. The child is resting peacefully. The young man is slowly coming around as we speak." He added, causing Abby to shift lightly.

"That's great news." Jamie stated as she pulled at the hem of her shirt.

"Um, Miss?" The doctor asked, pointing to the blood stain on the lower right side of the shirt. "Were you at the scene of the accident early? You may want to get rid of that shirt. Blood can be nasty to get out of clothes."

Jamie gazed down towards where the kind doctor had pointed, "Oh… that." She mumbled. "The wound reopened."

"Wound?" The doctor questioned.

Jamie looked up, "I was injured at a construction site." She quickly lied.

"What were you doing at a construction site?"

"I woke at a construction site." Jamie lied once more. Just how was she supposed to cover this one up? Oh, I'm from the future and I've come back in time to warn my parents of the possible out come of my life. My mother taught I killed my father, so she tried to kill me, but it's all good… Ha.

"Have you sought medical attention?" He asked.

"Simple first aid." She answered truthfully.

"If left untreated properly, it could get infected." He pointed out. "I need to ask you to come with me."

Jamie looked over her shoulder towards Elektra who nodded slightly. Why not? Elektra had enough money to cover all this. Might as well make sure Jamie was alright, right? She sat back down on the chair next to Abby, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulder, who automatically leaned her head against Elektra.

**Hospital – Medical Room**

It only took him a good twenty minutes, but the doctor did his job at cleaning the wound thoroughly. He was now cleaning off his tools as Jamie lowered her shirt. "So, how are you related to the woman in the waiting room?" He asked.

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "I never said that I was." She replied.

"I'm just guessing, you know." He shrugged his shoulders. "The two of you look so much alike… So, kind of thought you'd be related in some way."

"I'm… her younger sister." Jamie carefully answered.

"Your name is Jamie also? Like her daughter?" He then asked.

God damn, where was this guy getting at? Or was she just being too paranoid? He was just asking questions. He was curious. "We're very close sisters…" She mumbled, all of a sudden feeling rather tired and drossy.

"The side effects of those pain killers are starting to work, I see." He stated. "And soon, you'll be too weak to even move." He added with a smirk as his form slowly changed into the infamous Bullseye.

Jamie's head jerked up. Crap. He was right. With all the strength she gathered, she could barely lifted her hand anymore, "Elektra!" She shouted.

Bullseye walked around the examining table, wrapping his arm around Jamie's neck, using his hand to cover his mouth. There was really no need for it anyways, "These walls are soundproof." He noted, his smirk growing. "No one can hear you scream, girly… and it's about time you've stopped ruining this time line."

Jamie eyed the needle in his other hand filled with a strange yellow fluid. She could hear her heartbeat pound in her ears. Whole the hell was she suppose to escape this one?

With a swish of the wrist, Bullseye jammed the needle into her neck, injecting the mixture within into the woman's body.

It was now beginning.

_**To Be Continued**_

_Dun dun dun! Now things start to heat up! Joy! An old character returns in the next chapter. You all better be looking forward to it. :)_


	7. Chapter Seven: He Returns

**Elektra/Daredevil**

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Holding Onto Hope

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Two years after Returning To You.

**Author's Note:** I feel like you all deserve an extra long chapter. :) I've went back a couple of times to add extra detail here and there to tweak it up. Hope you all enjoy.

It has been settled. A prequel which will be entitled What Could Have Beenwill be written after this fan fic is completed. After the prequel is finished, I will then decided to either create and a sequel for this fan fic or not.

**Summary:** (Sequel to Returning to You) Two years later, Kingpin seeks revenge from the Daredevil. Elektra isn't really adjusting to the whole soccer mom/house wife routine and is determined to return to herself. A visitor from an alternate world makes an appearance to 'help.'

**Chapter Seven**

**He Returns**

**Hospital Waiting Room – Later that Night**

Elektra's arms were folded over her chest, over her long black trench coat she had grabbed on her way out of the door before heading to the Millers' apartment; before heading to the hospital. Her brightly glowing green orbs were transfixed as they stared out the window, not daring to blink as if she would miss something deadly important if she did, she stood before in the waiting room while Abby was curled up upon one of the chairs, fast asleep. It had taken the teenager a while to fall asleep uneasily. She had been worrying about Mark ever since they had gotten here, of course, and so far they were told that it would be a while before Mark would return to his old self after this accident. It would be difficult for him to speak right off the bat. He had some damage done to his vocal cords, but those would heal in time. A frown played her soft lips as she made no sound. This was all very odd. What was taking Jamie so long?

A cold shiver ran up and down her spine, causing her to feel a rather tiny bit sick to her stomach to the point where she felt like gagging; throwing up. God, did she hate feelings like this. She just needed to keep reminding herself that nothing happened to Jamie. That wasn't possible. The doctor was simply just mending a wound, a few stitches here and there with the proper antibiotics, right? Nothing could go _that_ wrong. Then again, the sai had completely stabbed through the flesh, Elektra sure as hell made sure of that one. What if it had gotten infected? What if Elektra didn't properly treat it that night she inflected Jamie with the wound? Then if anything did happen to Jamie, it would be all her fault. No, nothing happened to Jamie. She was just being paranoid and that is all.

"You feel it to, don't you Elektra?" A voice, a familiar voice, spoke out from behind her, causing Elektra to automatically freeze in the spot she was standing upon, her eyes widen slightly. Every muscle in her body tensed up as her insides twisted sickly. There was no way in all seven hells that this could be possible, not a single amount of chance. "That parental instinct… Knowing when your child is in danger without properly _knowing_ so." The voice continued, trigger a sense of anger in the woman.

What kind of sick prank was this? Who in the right mind would toy with her emotions in such a cruel way as this? Who would disguise as Matt just to do this to her; to confirm her paranoia? Matt was dead. She watched him die practically in her very own arms. The only answer that came to mind was Bullseye. That damn bastard… She was going to make sure this was the last time he dared to morph into someone she cared about. Her eyebrows narrowed as she quickly spun around, staring at Matt's figure a few feet in front of her. God, he looked so real, even the more reason to brutally murder this savage beast. It would have been perfect to stab out his heart, slice off his limbs, but not necessarily in that order, of course.

"Enough of your tricks, Bullseye." Elektra warned her voice just barely above a whisper, but it still remained just as deadly; threatening, promising. "Don't you dare try to toy with me, you understand?" She added coldly as her slender hand reached and pulled out a hidden sai's handle, ready to quickly lunge it right into this chest, a perfect way to finish him off.

Matt shook his head, "Elektra, it's me. It's Matt." He tried to sound as reassuring as he possibly could, knowing what Elektra was going through. It was just years ago that he was placed under the same situation. He believed Elektra to be dead once upon a time, but she returned to him. "I'm not Bullseye, I promise." She still didn't seem to approve. Bullseye did, indeed, master the art of shape shift. He could be pulling a fast one on her. "Would Bullseye know who killed your mother, Elektra? It was Kirigi. He killed Christina." He stated, hoping that that bit of information would convince the woman he loved that he wasn't some imposter trying to play with her heart. It was a rather touchy subject, one of which Elektra did enjoy to speak about too often.

Elektra's hand placed the sai back into its proper place as she continued to stare at Matt. Bright green orbs soften slightly in somewhat deep confusion. Her head tilted to the side, "…You're dead." She mumbled, shaking her head, now staring at him in disbelief. "You're dead." She repeated, just trying to reassure herself, telling herself that she wasn't going insane. Now she just simply believed that he mind was playing tricks with her. This was all an illusion. None of it was real at all, was it? It couldn't be real. This all had to be caused by the enormous amount of her heart aching to have him back.

Matt took a few steps closer to her, placing his hand on her cheek, canceling out the theory of any of this being a fake, this was real. His soft was so touch; so gentle upon her cheek, "Stick heard about what happened. He felt that he had to do something; that he owed you for some reason." He stated, sounding a bit confused himself. "No one will remember that I ever died, that is, besides you and the Millers." He pointed out.

At the moment, she didn't seem to care how he managed to find his way back to her, all that mattered was that he was here; standing right in front of her, in the flesh. She embraced him tightly, as if she couldn't bare the thought of ever letting go of him. Tears slipped from her eyes. She couldn't fight it back anymore. Her shoulders began to shake as she sobbed against his chest. She had literally thought that she would have to spend the rest of her life without him; she had been left alone to raise their daughter. He lifted her chin up slightly with the tip of his finger, leading her into a passionate kiss.

What felt like forever later, he pulled away, his blank stare gazing above her head, towards the wall, as usual, but after being with him for so long, this didn't seem to make her feel as uncomfortable as most people do when confront a blind man, "I guess you found that ring I bough, huh?" He asked, smiling slightly as he held her protectively.

Elektra nodded, "Yes." She replied softly with a small smile, resting her head gently on his shoulder. There was no question about it either. If Matt would have properly asked to take her hand in marriage, there was no way she could have refused him. She loved him. Of course she would marry him.

Matt knew this wasn't the right time to actually be relaxed; relieved that they were back together. No, their problems were just starting. She may not know what was currently going on, but he sure as hell did, "Elektra," He began. "Bullseye has taken Jamie." Elektra pulled back slightly to look up at him, frowning.

**Rooftop's of Hell's Kitchen**

Slowly, Bullseye paced back and forth, keeping his eyes on the young woman who he had personally chained down to the pipes. Glee was spread on his face. There was really no need for the chains. He knew that she would be too weak to even to the simplest of all tasks. It was just there for his amusement, to see her struggle against it, knowing there was no way she could ever escape them on her own.

Forcefully, he kicked her side, causing her to double over, "You ruined my plans." He spat. "If you would have been a good little girl and stay in your own damn time, your own damn world, things would be going my way." He pointed out. "But no, you just had to interfere."

Jamie sat on her knees, head hanging low as she tried to gasp for air. Ever limb in her body was screaming out in agony. What the hell was going on with her? Why did she feel this way? She looked up at him, "What the hell did you inject into me?" She demanded, trying to sound as calm as possible given the situation she was currently under.

Her question caused him to smirk. He could see that she was afraid. She was no more than a little girl lost in this great big world or, at least, this is was she was reduced down to, "You'd think the Man Without Fear would have passed along those genes into his daughter." He remarked. "Are you scared of death?" He asked, tilting his head teasingly to the side as he pondered the question to himself, placing his fingers on his chin as he did so. This as all too entertaining.

"Death is a way of life." Jamie replied. "Without death, life is meaningless."

"Good answer." He nodded as his smirk grew. "I injected poison into your bloodstream. It will travel throughout your body for days, weeks, maybe months, who knows? It will slowly kill every living cell. Every living moment will be torture. You'll be craving suicide, demanding for death to take you… A fitting way to punish you for destroying my plans, I believe."

Oddly enough, it was now Jamie's turn to smirk, "Once I die, Elektra will be all over your case." She murmured cunningly.

Bullseye nodded, agreeing with her, "And so will the Daredevil." He added. "But they would be falling right into my trap, too over come with emotion, blinding their choices. No pun intended."

"Dad?" Jamie questioned. "He's dead."

"Not quite." He remarked. "The damn Stick decided to bring him back to life; back from the dead. The Devil's back."

Jamie released the breath she didn't know she was holding as she leaned against the pipes. She was growing too tired to even keep up this conversation. She cried for sleep. She needed rest; to just close her eyes for a moment, maybe two at the most.

Bullseye's smirk only continued to grow yet again, "And so the poison is properly working, I see…"

**Alleyway of Hell's Kitchen**

"I feel guilty leaving Abby behind alone in the hospital." Elektra mumbled under her breath honestly. Abby had to be afraid, scared out of her mind. Her father had been wounded by a crazy psycho. She probably didn't want to be alone right now.

"I know." The Daredevil agreed. "But Bullseye will, no doubt, harm Jamie and we can't allow that to happen." Little did he know that they were both too late to prevent that.

Elektra's slender hands wrapped around the metal bar on the latter of a fire escape that was on the side of the brick building. She took in a deep breath and held it as she hoisted herself up, slowly beginning to climb, but her pace quickened, "I won't let her get hurt, not after what I did to her."

"That was an accident, Elektra. You know that." The Daredevil pointed out as he moved on forward; ahead of her. "You didn't know what was going on. I would have done the same thing if I were you. I, too, would have been over come by anger and demand revenge. Bullseye purposely made it look like Jamie was the murderer."

"I'd rather not talk about it, Matt." Elektra said softly as she paused in her climbing for a moment before continuing.

He nodded, respecting her wishes, "Are you sure this is the right building?"

"This is where I 'saw' them." Elektra answered. "They should be right on top of the roof." This art never failed her once in seeing glimpse at the future and it better not have been starting now. Now would most definitely not be the perfect time for it to react like that.

**Rooftops of Hell's Kitchen**

"You know, not all of your skin is protected by that fancy metal." Jamie murmured, sheepishly. She had to keep herself wake. She had to keep talking.

Her statement did, indeed, get Bullseye's attention. His eyes narrowed slightly. Just what was this woman getting at? Was she talking nonsense now? Had the poison affected her this much already? No, that didn't seem to be right. He didn't reply, allowing her to continue on.

"No metal is that flexible." Jamie pointed out. "Your joints, no matter how small, aren't protected. If they would have even tried, there's no way you would be able to properly walk… And I must say, that would probably have been a very sight to see." She said mockingly. "You can easily be defeated…"

Once more, he smirked, walking over to her. Bullseye knelt down onto his knee as he stared Jamie right in the eye, "You're a clever girl, you know." He stated. It's a shame that cleverness would be gone to waste sooner or later. Oh well. Things were starting to look his way.

"Just like her parents." Elektra added.

Bullseye sighed as he stood up. The fun was officially over. He turned around to see them both, Elektra and Daredevil standing at the edge of the roof, a good twenty feet away from him. The simple sight of the two of them together made him sick to his stomach. It was disgusting to even thing about them being together.

Daredevil leaned over slightly to Elektra, "Get Jamie." He ordered. They weren't going to waste any time. The quicker they got Jamie back, the sooner Elektra and him could return to the hospital to check up on Abby and their toddler.

Thinking about what Bullseye had done to his two year old daughter caused fists to form at the Daredevil's side. Oh boy was he going to pay for even laying a finger of his baby girl. That had to the biggest; the stupidest mistake Bullseye would have ever committed in his entire life time. No one messed around with her angel and got away with it. No one. He didn't care who it would be. He wasn't going to deal with that shit. They promised to keep her safe from the awful world that they lived in and the world would be a better place without Bullseye, that damn freak of nature.

It was because of Bullseye his little girl laid in a small uncomfortable hospital bed, barely able to breath on her own because of the amount of pain the wound on her tender neck was causing her; the wound that had taken nearly five stitches to properly patch up that would most likely leave a scar that she would have for the rest of her life, a reminder of what Bullseye had done. Sure, she was going to be released in a few days, but that didn't matter. Bullseye still managed to harm her and that simply would not do. His days were closely numbered. He better watch his back.

She was only two years old. What the hell did she do to deserve that? She could barely stick four words together. The worse she could ever do was calling Bullseye a 'poo poo head.' The frown grew even more on his face as his eyebrows narrowed even more dangerously then before.

He had officially had it.

Bullseye took a couple of calm steps back, until he stood on the very opposite edge of the building. Tonight wasn't the night he would pick a fight with any of the. No, he would allow them to suffer along side Jamie. Watching the woman slowly disappear would take a toll on the both of them, of course, and that was the reason why he even bothered to slowly kill her off this way; to see the reaction he would get from both Matt and Elektra. He waved his hand into the air as he took another step back, off the roof. Daredevil made a gesture to follow after him.

"Matt." Elektra said clearly, looking over her shoulder towards him as she knelt down in front of Jamie. He snapped back into reality. Elektra pulled out one of her sais and easily freed Jamie from the chains that bounded her against the pipes.

The woman was extremely weak. Right after she was freed, she collapsed against Elektra. It was as if the chains were the hold things that were holding her up. Then again, they probably were. Elektra caught her, wondering what the hell happened to her. "Mom…" Jamie mumbled delicately. Her voice was shaky.

Elektra was in the right mind to appear somewhat shocked as she heard Jamie mumble that simple word. Jamie never called her that before. She always avoided addressing her with a title as much as possible. Elektra looked up at Matt in disbelief, "She never calls me 'mom.'" She stated. "That was the first time since she's been here that she's called me 'mom.'" She pointed out.

The Daredevil could probably guess that Jamie had her reasons for that too, "Keep her awake." He said. "Don't let her fall asleep." He added, kneeling down next to Elektra, placing his arm around her, his hand resting on her bare shoulder. Elektra looked at him and half nodded as she gazed back down at Jamie.

As gently as possible, Elektra tapped against Jamie's cheek, "Jay-Jay." She called to her in a soft, soothing voice. "Listen to me, Jay-Jay. Don't fall asleep on me, alright?" She cooed. "Stay awake. I need you to stay awake… Tell me what Bullseye did to you. Why are you like this?" She asked.

"Poison." Jamie murmured. "He poisoned me." Her words were beginning to slur together as if she had been talking to a rather drunken person. "Injected poison… That doctor… It was Bullseye. He… My blood stream…" She paused slightly as her eyes barely opened just enough to see that she was staring up at Elektra.

"I'm dying, aren't I…?" She questioned.

Elektra opened her mouth slightly. She didn't know how to answer that question. She bit down on her lower lip. It was hard to see Jamie this way. She torn her eyes away to look back at the Daredevil.

"Take her back to the apartment." The Daredevil stated.

"The apartment?" Elektra questioned. "Matt, she needs a doctor."

"How do we explain this one, E?" The Daredevil asked. "Just make up an identity for her? There's not going to be any back up files, no birth certificate, no ID, nothing. Just take her back to the apartment and head to the hospital, alright?"

After a few moments, Elektra nodded slightly, "Alright." She mumbled. However, she didn't heartedly agree with the whole thing. They weren't giving Jamie a decent chance at surviving, were they? She held the woman closely as she stood up. The Daredevil stood up as well, making sure Elektra had her balance before taking a step back himself. He was going straight back to the hospital to make sure everything there was alright.

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

**Two Days Later**

Elektra cradled her young toddler in her arms gently as her eyes laid upon the sleeping Jamie, who looked extremely pale and just so… fragile, on the bed in the guest room. She was sitting at her bedside, a spot where she had not left for what seemed like hours now. She was starting to grow somewhat worried. Jamie had been asleep for over twenty four hours. Was the poison really working? Was it causing this extreme exhaustion in the young woman? Or was it some side effect? One that would cause her to never wake again? There was that damn paranoia sinking in once again. She tried to shake it off to the best of her abilities, repeating to herself over and over again that Jamie was going to be fine.

The toddler shifted lightly as she began to fuss, causing Elektra to gaze down upon her, smiling ever so lightly, "Hey you." She murmured, kissing the toddler's head. "You're going to be such a great young lady when you're older, huh?" She spoke in a rather childish voice, trying to make the young girl feel more comfortable.

The youngster looked up at her with her bright green eyes, those filled with constant curiosity for everything that surrounded her. She loved it when her mother spoke directly to her, just as any other child would. "Yeah." She mumbled with a small giggle, burring her face against Elektra's chest, not really understanding what her mother was really talking about.

"And I don't want it to stop there." Elektra added, now staring the resting Jamie once more. A tiny sigh escaped her as she kept her gaze on the young woman. "I know you can hear me, Jamie." She stated. "You need to keep fighting. She had to admit, this was pretty low, even for Bullseye; poisoning a human being because of the fear of actually coming face-to-face with them.

"Mark is slowly recovering." Matt reported from the door. He was leaning against the frame, gazing onward. "How's she doing?" He asked. His arms were crossed over his chest, as if he was waiting for something or someone… such as Elektra to finally decide to head to bed. He knew he had to have an early start tomorrow morning, but Elektra needed her rest also.

"I can't even wake her up anymore." Elektra replied, looking up towards Matt with a look of pure worry on her face, one that never really looked pleasing on her beautiful face. "It's been nearly a whole day since I woke her up last." She added.

A small sigh escaped him, "It's getting late, E." He murmured, pointing it out, causing Elektra to glance at the alarm clock sitting on the night stand. "You should take Jay-Jay to bed… since she's already asleep in your arms. The kid needs a lot of sleep, you know."

Elektra raised an eyebrow as she looked back down. Sure enough, the toddler had curled up against her comfortingly and drifted off to an easy sleep. Well, that had been quick. The little girl had been up only moments before and she didn't look the slightest bit tired at all. She gingerly held her close to her chest as she stood up, dismissing herself to the nursery as Matt made his way to the master bedroom.

"Sweet dreams, honey…" Elektra said softly, placing her daughter safely into the crib. She kissed her pudgy cheeks and then, what else? - headed back to the guest room to spend even more time watching and waiting for something to happen.

She sat back down at the young woman's side once more, now drawing the chair closer to the bedside. Elektra placed her hand on top of Jamie's tenderly, "I'm glad that you came here." She murmured. "I got to really know just how amazing my little girl is… I know you're stronger than this; you can beat this." She raised Jamie's hand and kissed the back of her, placing her own hand upon Jamie's cheek now.

After a few moments, the silence was broken once more and this time, not by Elektra. "I… This was a second chance…" Jamie mumbled weakly. God, did she sound terrible. Her voice shook, it was extremely close to a whimper. "…to see my parents together again."

Elektra felt her stomach lunge up to her throat the moment Jamie began to speak. She was speaking, that meant she couldn't be feeling too bad, right? "How're you feeling?" She simply asked.

Jamie shook her head lightly. There was really no other way of answering. "Everything hurts… I can't move my arms, my legs. My sides ache when I breathe… God… I'm dying…"

"You aren't dying." Elektra quickly remarked, mostly to reassure herself if anything.

A smile came to Jamie's face as her tired-fill eyes started in transfix upon Elektra, "We both know this poison is working… We both know its purpose… Just as long as I was able… to save you three from those awful fates… I can die honorably; happy…" The smile grew slightly, but then all together disappeared. "I can finally be with my parents again…" She pointed out.

Elektra shook her head quickly, "You could have done so much more-"

"You act as if it's all over…" Jamie pointed out. "Your daughter is barely three… She'll do even greater things… I may be that same two year old from the future… but she won't be like me in nineteen years, I guarantee it… You can go a head and go to the bed…"

"I'm staying right here." Elektra answered. There was no way she was going to leave Jamie in this state all alone in the guest room. If something did happen, Elektra wanted to be here with her, to make everything she could easier for the girl.

Jamie looked down slightly, "I don't want to be brought back… once I die." She pointed out. "Promise me you won't do anything…"

"I won't have to since you're not going to die." Elektra repeated, now just simply being hard-headed, repeating the information just so she could hear it for herself; to keep telling herself that nothing was going to happen what-so-ever to Jamie. She was going to easily pull through this and then some.

"I want to be with my family again…" Jamie murmured softly, casting her eyes down, turning her head to the side so she couldn't face Elektra, who scooted closer to the girl.

Elektra wrapped her arms around her tightly, placing a tiny kiss on her cheek, as she stroked strands of her dark brown hair gently, "I love you, Jamie." She whispered into her ear.

Jamie's lip trembled slightly and then formed a weak smile as she buried her face against Elektra's shoulder.

_**To Be Continued**_


	8. Chapter Eight: Struggling

**Elektra/Daredevil**

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Holding Onto Hope

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Two years after Returning To You.

**Author's Note:** I feel like you all deserve an extra long chapter. :) I've went back a couple of times to add extra detail here and there to tweak it up. Hope you all enjoy.

It has been settled. A prequel which will be entitled What Could Have Been will be written after this fan fic is completed. After the prequel is finished, I will then decided to either create and a sequel for this fan fic or not.

**Summary:** (Sequel to Returning to You) Two years later, Kingpin seeks revenge from the Daredevil. Elektra isn't really adjusting to the whole soccer mom/house wife routine and is determined to return to herself. A visitor from an alternate world makes an appearance to 'help.'

**Chapter Eight**

**Struggling**

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

The urge to resist the powerful temptation of falling asleep wasn't extremely powerful. Elektra was slowly being defeated by the lack of hours that should have been spent sleeping. Her eyelids were growing extremely heavy, unable to possibly be kept open. She couldn't stay up for much longer. It was humanly possible at all. She rubbed her forehead and then released a giant yawn into her hand as she stood up to walk around the guest bed, but not in order to exit the extra guest room.

Elektra carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, watching Jamie rest peacefully under the blankets. Her head tilted to the side as she simply watched the young woman inhaled and exhaled slowly. A smile slowly creped on her face as she then laid down next to her along the edge of the mattress.

God, it was amazing; every mother's dream: to actually see their child's future before it could possibly happen. This young woman laying next to her was just so… amazing. She went through life loosing everything that meant anything to her… just as Elektra had, but Jamie turned out much differently. Jamie didn't turn out so bitter and cold. She kept a hold of her sanity much better than Elektra ever did. She didn't loose hope.

She was going to make sure things would be different for her young daughter. She somewhat knew what was going to happen. Hell, it nearly had begun, seeing how Matt was murdered earlier. She promised that her Jamie wasn't going to end up all alone; and scared. Jamie was tough, sure, but she couldn't really hid the fact that all this had literally terrified her.

Gently, her hand stroked Jamie's long brown hair. That slight bit of movement was even to cause the woman to inhale deeply and barely open her tired-filled eyes, "Mom…" She murmured under her breath. Her voice was shaky; so weak. It pained her to see the young woman like this. It wasn't her at all.

Elektra bit down on her lower lip. This was a rather difficult situation. Why was she suddenly being addressed as 'mom' now? Jamie never spoke that term before. Hell, Elektra was pretty damn sure Jamie never stated her name. She had always avoided it. In the end, Elektra nodded, "I'm here, Jay." She replied. "Everything's alright…" She wrapped her arms around her protectively, bringing Jamie closer.

She rested her cheek against Jamie's burning hot one, "I'm still here…" She whispered as Jamie curled up against her tightly, wrapping her hands around Elektra's. Elektra finally ruled that Jamie didn't really understand where she currently was. Maybe the poison was getting to her; making her think things that really weren't.

"Elektra." Matt whispered. The blind man was standing at the doorway of the guest room with a look of concern on his face while a frown played his lips. He had been worrying about Elektra the whole night. She hadn't came to bed after placing the toddler in the crib to sleep.

Her eyebrows flinched slightly as she looked up over her shoulder towards him. It was pretty late and she was sure he had already fallen asleep, "Why aren't you sleeping…?" She questioned.

"I couldn't." He replied, not really wanting to admit that he had stayed up waiting for her to return. She had most likely been sidetracked and he didn't want to point that out. They were already in a very difficult situation.

She flashed him a rather pointless smile, "Neither could I." She answered. Honestly, she could easily pass out right now on the bed, but then… what if something happened to Jamie while she was sleeping? It was a question that was eating her up inside, resisting her from closing her eyes for a mere moment.

"How's Jamie?" He asked, carefully feeling his way around the room. His hand slid from the door frame to the dresser to the end of the guest bed. The tip of his foot slightly rammed against one of the legs of the chair. Good, this was his destination. He sat down. There were some parts of the apartment that he rarely ventured into, so getting around in them was a hard task at times.

"She's burning up." Elektra replied. "That poison is really taking its toll, Matt." She continued to stroke Jamie's soft strands of hair subconsciously with the tips of her fingers.

He nodded, "I know… Her heart… Beating is getting somewhat difficult." He informed.

Elektra's grasp around the woman tightened. She wasn't going to let Jamie slip away from them. This wasn't how it's suppose to end; this wasn't her destiny, "I'm going to kill Bullseye for this." She swore. "Somehow…" She added.

After a few moments of silence between them, Jamie's grip around Elektra's hands weakened. "She's sleeping again." Elektra murmured.

"Good." Matt replied. "Say, did you ever get around to cleaning Jay's stitches yet?" He asked out of curiosity.

Elektra shook her head, "No. It's rather difficult especially when I can't really move her because of the poison-"

"I mean our baby." Matt added. "Don't forget who your real daughter is, E." He remarked. They had their orders from the doctor to make sure the stitches were nice and clean to keep it from becoming infected. That and make sure the little girl didn't pick at them. So far, everything had been turning out good. They had only caught Jay once scratching and the ends of the stitches, but nothing more.

She paused slightly, not really sure how to reply to his comment. Instead, she sighed, "I'll do it first thing in the morning." She answered. "I promise."

"You should head off to bed, you know." He stated matter-o-factly. "You're exhausted, Elektra…"

Well, there was something she can quickly deny. "I'm going to stay in here." She insisted. "I told Jamie that I wasn't going to leave her alone."

"If you don't get some rest, you're going to crash, E."

Elektra literally froze as she looked up at Matt rather stunned. Did he just say what she thought he said? She shook her head, deciding to just brush it off as a coincidence. She cleared her throat, changing the subject, "How's everything at the law office?" She asked in a soft tone.

"For the time being, I guess I'm going to be solo for a while." He replied. "I don't mind at all, but there are just some things a blind lawyer can do, you know? Yeah, I'm just going to wait awhile before getting a new partner. I want to see if I can find a decent replacement." His stomach turned over as he stated the word replacement over in his head. He was replacing Foggy. _Replacing_.

Elektra nodded slightly and then released a deep sigh, "Maybe we should send Jay off to a private school." She mumbled. "I mean, more education, right?

"That's not always the case." Matt answered. "Some public schools do far better then private schools and sometimes it can be the other way around. You just need to look around for a bit; make sure you find what you're looking for. We just want what's best for her."

"Right…"

**Unknown Location**

Kingpin slammed his massive fist against his desk; shockingly no damage had been done to it. He is extremely furious. His nostrils flared as his eyebrows narrowed, "Why?" He roared in rage. "Why is Bullseye playing games like this?" He demanded. "Why does he allow them to escape every single time?" He turned to Roshi who was sitting across from him on the other side of the desk.

"Nothing will get done this way." Kingpin pointed out. "He'll slip and he'll be done for. He doesn't understand how important this is." He hissed.

Roshi looked as calm as ever. There was no need to over react, "I have sent him a little back up… once more." He added. "There will be no more games."

**Downtown Bar**

"Here is your beer, sir." A waitress stated as she picked up the mug from her tray and handed it to the infamous Bullseye. "I'll add it to your tab."

Bullseye took the mug and leaned back in his chair as he nodded, taking a swing at the mug. Sure, allow that waitress to place it on this tab. It wasn't like he was going to pay it anyways. He smirked lightly as he placed the mug down on the table and he simply began to enjoy the 'view.'

But even that was cut short as a katana blade was pressed against his neck. Bullseye glared down at the blade and then towards its master, a young Asian man with sleek black hair that hovered over his shoulders by an inch or two, "We have work to do." He stated.

"And who do you think you are?" Bullseye questioned, picking up the mug again to take another drink. This guy had some nerve. He could easily tie his little toy sword into a knot if he wanted to.

"Your new partner, Kirigi." The man replied.

"I work alone." Bullseye replied.

"Working hard or hardly working, my friend?" Kirigi remarked. "Your power may have increased dramatically, but you won't be able to live to finish off Elektra or the Daredevil for that matter. You work carelessly. Come, we have things to do."

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

_**Morning**_

Elektra's eyes slowly fluttered open due to the rays of sunlight streaming through the curtains that covered the window in the guest room. She rolled over on the bed and stretched out her arms- Wait a minute… She rolled over? She sat up quickly. Jamie was missing from the room. Elektra swung herself out of bed and out the door. No one else was in the apartment, really. She knew Matt had to leave earlier for work, "Jamie?" She called.

She quickly exited the hallway and stepped into the living room, where she found the young woman collapsed against the floor. Elektra felt her heart leapt into her throat, beating against it violently, "Jamie." She stated, helping the girl up and onto the couch. Jamie appeared to be merely half a sleep. Elektra gently shook her awake.

After a few moments, Jamie barely opened her eyes to stare up towards Elektra. She inhaled deeply and coughed, her eyes fully open. Somewhat, she appeared to be confused, wondering why she was doing on the couch, but then it finally hit her: her attempt to get to the kitchen.

"What are you doing out of the room?" Elektra asked. "You're in no condition to be moving." She pointed out.

"You were sleeping." Jamie replied. "You were up nearly half the night… So, I figured I'd let you sleep." She mumbled. "I wanted some water… after cleaning mini me's stitches… You were sleeping, so I… just did it."

Elektra smiled lightly, "Jay, you need to rest. If you needed anything, you should have woken me." She dismissed herself to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. Moments later, she was back in the living room, handing Jamie the glass.

Jamie accepted the glass from Elektra. She brought it up to her lips, "I am so freaking pathetic." She mumbled against the rim of the glass, shaking her head lightly as she took a sip of the cool refreshing water.

Elektra tilted her head to the side slightly as she frowned lightly while staring at the young. Jamie lowered the glass, "Poison." She murmured, shaking her head once more. "I'm going to be defeated by poison. My mother would be disappointed to see that I would be stopped by something so stupid."

"No she wouldn't." Elektra replied, causing Jamie to look up at her. "More than anything, she would be extremely proud. You have done all these brave things. It isn't stupid; it's honorable, risking your life to save the people you love."

A moment of silence followed after Elektra's comment. Jamie stared blankly ahead of her. She took in a deep breath and then faced her once again, "I'm going to die."

"There has to be a cure out there." Elektra replied. "We're going to find it for you. Jamie, you're going back to your own time and I'm going to make sure that you do."

"Thanks for the offer, but… I can feel it." Jamie mumbled. "Every second; every heartbeat… I feel even weaker. If it continues-"

"Think positive." Elektra interrupted. "Think about all the good you're trying to accomplish. Just think positive." She sighed, thinking for a moment or two before continuing. "Two years ago, I taught I could never be able to be a mother-figure in anyway possible… When Matt told me about you… That you had saved me and Abby, I got the strength that I needed to face my fear. I knew everything would be alright."

Jamie smiled lightly.

"I've really gotten to know you over the last few days-"

"Trust me, you hardly know me." Jamie replied.

Elektra sighed. That much was probably true. A few days couldn't compare to twenty one years, "From what I know, I felt like we bonded. I can't wait until my little girl grows up because I already know what a great person she'll turn out to be. You coming here gave me an opportunity that no other mother would ever get. I got to see just how amazing my child's going to be; that she's going to make it just fine."

Jamie opened her mouth to response, but nothing came. Instead, she shook her head, placing the half empty glass of water on the coffee table before burying her face against Elektra's shoulder. Elektra wrapped her arms around Jamie lightly.

**Murdock's and Nelson's Law Office**

Matt's fingers ran over the tiny bumps of Braille on the document in front of him; one of his and Foggy's cases that they needed to take care of within the next couple of weeks. It looked like he was going to be on his own for this one. He shook her head as he decided now was a good time for a break. Matt placed his hands behind his head and he leaned back in his chair, yawning lightly. He had barely gotten any sleep last night and Elektra never came to the room. She must have dozed off in the guest room with Jamie.

He quickly perked up at the sound of the phone ringing. God was it loud. He flinched slightly as his hands ran over the desktop, finally coming to the phone. He quickly pressed the 'talk' button and brought it to his ear, "Murdock's and Nelson's Law Office, Matt Murdock speaking."

"Matt?" Elektra questioned. "What happened to your secretary?"

"I gave her the day off." Matt replied. "She really doesn't have anything to do at the moment given our current situation. So, how are you?"

"Matt, we can't let her just die like this." Elektra replied, ignoring his question obviously.

Matt sighed, "Yeah, I know. I've been thinking it over. I know a guy who could probably help us. He's going to need a blood sample for sure. He can see what's going on, maybe find a cure."

"Good." Elektra answered.

**_To Be Continued_**


	9. Chapter Nine: The Wall Falls Down

**Elektra/Daredevil**

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Holding Onto Hope

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Two years after Returning To You.

**Author's Note:** I saw 'Star Wars Episode III' the other day. It was my first 'Star Wars' film that I have ever seen and I liked it. :P Haha. I plan on watching the other episodes fairly soon. Glee.

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. This fan fic is slowly coming to an end, sadly. There is one more chapter left and the prequel may not be posted until the middle of July. It all depends if I can get internet access when I'm in Germany/Italy.

**Summary:** (Sequel to Returning to You) Two years later, Kingpin seeks revenge from the Daredevil. Elektra isn't really adjusting to the whole soccer mom/house wife routine and is determined to return to herself. A visitor from an alternate world makes an appearance to 'help.'

**Chapter Nine**

**The Wall Falls Down**

**Medical Lab**

Matt stood silently, leaning against the counter, next to a young man wearing a classic white overcoat who was gazing into a microscope. The man was named Doctor James Rowland. He had been a good friend of Foggy's back in the day and he had agreed into helping Matt with his situation. Dr. Rowland was currently examining a sample of Jamie's blood under the microscope. Matt tapped his foot against the floor. He had to admit, he was a bit nervous. I mean, this was his future daughter. He cared for her in a way. He wanted there to be a cure to whatever the hell Bullseye had done to her.

Bullseye… Boy oh boy was he going to pay for sending Jamie through hell and back. She didn't deserve any of it, not after everything the girl had forcefully been put through with all those deaths and challenges in her still pretty damn young life. What was she? Twenty? Twenty-one? She sure as hell needed a break from all this chaos and he was more than happy to grant that to her.

Dr. Rowland shook his head lightly, "That woman didn't look too good to begin with when you brought here her, Mr. Murdock." He pointed out. "And I think I have discovered why that is as well. As you can see, errr… I mean-" He paused, feeling rather embarrassed of his foolish mistakes. Truth be told, he wasn't so comfortable around the handicapped. Then again, so were most people that Matt had to deal with.

"It's alright." Matt quickly replied. "Happens all the time." He stated, flashing a small smile to relax the good doctor. Yeah, of course, it did happen all the time and people automatically assume that Matt would take it the wrong way. Honestly, he didn't care.

"Well, sorry…" The young doctor stated and then cleared his throat, feeling somewhat a tad bit more comfortable now then he had just moments ago. "The toxin she was given acts like a virus. It latches onto un-expecting red blood cells, or whatever host cell it can reach, and tricks the cell into reproducing copies of itself. It's a continuing cycle." He explained. "It won't stop until it has affected every single cell and who knows how long that could take. It all depends on the person. It could be days, weeks, months."

Matt nodded along slightly, "Is there a cure for it?" He asked, shifting on his feet slightly as he waited for his reply, hoping for the one that he wanted to her. He knew that Elektra would be devastated if he came back with bad news and not only her, but himself also.

Dr. Rowland nodded, "Yes, there is." He answered. "Once taken, it should take a good few hours to properly work, but the woman should be alright. It's good thing you came when you did. If you would have waited just another day, she would have been a complete goner." He added. "The poison had traveled at a pretty alarming rate, but, as I said, she'll be alright." He smiled lightly.

"We have good timing." Matt shrugged his shoulders as the doctor pulled out a small glass container from one of the drawers. He handed it over to Matt carefully. "Thank you." He stated. "This really means a lot to all of us."

"I must warn you, this is the first time this type of medicine is being used on a living human organism." The doctor admitted. "It's still in testing, so we aren't aware of the side effects." He picked up his notepad from the counter and he scribble down a few words here and there.

Matt nodded, "I'll call and fill you in if anything happens." He answered, tucking the glass container safely into his suit's jacket pocket. "Have a good afternoon, Dr. Rowland."

"You as well, Mr. Murdock." He replied.

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

Matt pushed the front door of the apartment open and then gently closed it behind him. He walked into the kitchen and placed the cure from his pocket, onto the counter. He nodded slightly before dismissing himself to the master bedroom where he figured he'd find Elektra and the others. He carefully walked towards the hallway, feeling around for any type of furniture that probably had been moved around as a precaution. He hated running into things, especially in his very own home. Finally, he got to the room and he was right about his hunch.

Elektra was sitting on the edge of the bed, cradling their little angel while Jamie was fast asleep on the bed, wrapped around in Matt's maroon colored bath robe. Elektra gazed up towards him and then towards Jamie, "She got extremely tired after taking a shower." She noted, returning her attention back to the toddler in her arms.

"I got a cure from Dr. Rowland." He replied. "It's out on the kitchen counter." He added. "It's going to take a few hours before it can actually kick in and it's the first time it's been tested on a human being, so we need to be careful."

She looked up at him once more and nodded slightly. "Then we should give it to her right away." Elektra answered logically. "I'll watch over her incase something happens; some weird side effect or something." She stated, placing the toddler on the bed as Elektra went out to the kitchen. She didn't even have to state it; Matt figured she would want to anyways. Elektra had gotten pretty close to the woman, or at least tried too.

Matt sat down upon the edge of the bed as Jay crawled onto his lap, latching onto his jacket tightlyin fear of accidentally being dropped. You never really could know what might happen when being held by a blind man. It has surely happen a few times in the past. He wrapped his arm protectively around her, flashing a smile as he pulled out a lollipop from his pocket that he had snatched up from the office. Jay giggled lightly as she reached for it. Matt's smile grew a bit more as he removing the wrapping from the sugar treat and handed it to her. Yes, he knew how Elektra felt about sweets, but come on. Jay was two years old. She should be allowed to enjoy the simple pleasure of that which is candy.

Elektra walked over to the clean counter top with raised eyebrows. There was surely nothing upon it. Maybe Matt though he placed it on the counter? Things like that happened every now and again. Matt thought he put something in a certain place, but it turned out to be something completely different. She frowned lightly as she turned around to head back to the bedroom, when she stopped the glass container from the corner of her eye upon the coffee table. A look of puzzlement crept onto her face. It had to be really difficult to confuse the counter and the coffee table. She picked it up and studied the liquid inside. God, this better work and it better not bring out some nasty un-human side effect.

She made her way back to the master bedroom, but stopped at the entrance. She leaned against the door frame while watching Matt coo over their little daughter who was enjoying her newly given lollipop. Elektra smiled lightly, despite the fact that she didn't enjoy having Jay eat sweets, at the sight of the two of them; it was peaceful, thankfully. She needed more moments like this. Everything, at the moment, was extremely tense and very out of order; chaos, lots of chaos. Once they settled their current issues with a few villains, then maybe they would be granted a more organized style of life. Personally, she hated relying on Abby to baby-sit Jamie whenever something drastic came up. She felt like she was being pulled away from her daughter's life; something she wanted to be a huge part of, especially after seeing glimpse of what could possible happen.

Sadly enough, this happy moment had to come to its end, "Matt." She called his name, grabbing his instant attention. She had to give the medicine to Jamie and their little toddler needed to be put down for a nap anyways, if it was even possible anymore. That damn lollipop could probably give her a sugar rush and a future cavity, but what the heck. It would be Matt's fault, she reminded herself.

Matt simply nodded as he stood up, carefully holding Jay in his arms. Jay's hands grasped onto his suit tightly once more. Elektra lead him out of the room and down the hallway towards the nursery. No, she didn't question Matt's abilities to get around the apartment, but it was a mother's job to worry, right? He had dropped her once in the past and Jay was still a little shaken up from that experience. Figuring that he would be alright, she went back into the bedroom and sat down on the edge.

Her slender hand rested against Jamie's bath robe covered shoulder. Elektra gently shook the young woman awake. Moments later, Jamie's brightly glowing green eyes stared up at her, demanding more sleep; something Elektra was more then welcome to grant her right after taking the medicine. It would be best to rest while it worked it's magic.

"Matt found a cure." She stated, brushing back a few strands of loose hair from Jamie's face, which had grown extremely pale and sweaty ever since they had found her on the rooftops with Bullseye. "You truly are Daddy's little girl." She added with a small smile.

Jamie flashed her a small smile as well, one that quickly disappeared a mere moment later, "I… never actually bonded with my father… because he died when I was really young. Hell, I barely remember him, but because of that, I got really close to my mother; something I don't regret." She explained, gazing up towards Elektra. It did make a bit of sense. Jamie only had her mother to fall back upon after her father was murdered. There was really no one else she could have turned to for comfort, at least, not the same comfort a mother could offer.

Elektra nodded slightly as she helped her sit up. Jamie took the small glass container and examined the liquid inside. One thing was for certain, the smell was down right horrible and the chances of it tasting better were slim to none, but it was a small price to pay to see another day, right? That and it had a pale gray color to it. No, this wasn't going to pleasant at all. Hmm… would sugar make the bad taste go away? She pondered to herself. True, she was now dreading to actually take something that looked, smelt, and probably tasted this foul.

Jamie nearly gagged as she began to drink the liquid. Boy was she was right. The taste was far worse then the smell or the sight ever could be, if that was even possible. She eyed the rest of the medicine inside the container. This wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done. She squeezed her eyes tightly and took the rest in a huge swing, swallowing quickly and then buried her face against the pillow.

Elektra found this all too amusing, "Doesn't taste so great, does it?" She teased. Her little daughter was the same way when she was forced to taken any type of medicine. Heck, half of the time they had to make a deal with her. Yes, two fully grown adults had to make a deal with a two year old so she would take her medicine. It was actually a pretty horrible situation to think about. Elektra seemed pretty grateful that was just a phase, seeing how Jamie had to force herself to taking this. She probably learned what was best for her somewhere along the road, but then again, Jamie did have to live all by herself, right?

Jamie sat up quickly, glaring at her, there was nothing funny about this at all, but her stare quickly softened as a smile returned to her face and, just as fast, disappeared once again. It was like Jamie couldn't keep any type of smile on her face, as if it were forbidden to do so.

Elektra tilted her head to the side, "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked softly, wondering just what was on the young woman's mind at the moment.

She sighed lightly. Sure, why not? "Stick warned me about coming here." She began. "He made it very clear that I shouldn't have gotten involved with you guys; I should have acted as an outside source because after all this is over, I have to return to a time and place where you don't exist. Stick was worried that I wouldn't want to come back… And he has the right mind for thinking so." Jamie looked up towards Elektra. "I don't want to go back when I could easily stay here with you."

Elektra stared softly at the young woman as a frown slightly appeared on her face. She wasn't exactly sure how to reply to those statements, so she simply wrapped her arms around Jamie, kissing her cheek, "You're welcomed to stay here." She said. What else could she say? The girl missed her family and that's all she wanted.

Jamie shook her head, "I can't because this isn't my time or place… It's hers." Elektra knew that Jamie instantly meant the little toddler. Jamie then fell silent for a moment or two. "I love you, Mom…" She added in a voice that was just above a muffled whisper.

This caused Elektra to pull back slightly to stare down at her. Did she just say what she thought she said? Jamie gazed down at her lap, "I regret not telling you as much as I could have when you were still alive." She shook her head as her bottom lip began to tremble. Tears appeared at the brim of her eyes. Elektra easily saw what was going to happen next. She drew Jamie back into a tight hug as the young woman sobbed against her shoulder. This was the first time since Jamie got here that she had acted like this.

After a while, Elektra had to blink back tears herself, realizing that Jamie either totally finally opened up to her or she broke down. That or maybe this was just a side effect of the medicine? Whatever it was, she had to try to get her to calm down, "I love you too, Jamie." She cooed, stroking her hair as she planted a small kiss on her head.

"I hate being alone." Jamie whimpered against Elektra's shoulder as she shook her head. "Everything's been going downhill since you died…"

"I promise things will be different this time around." Elektra replied. "You need to rest, Jamie… We'll talk later." She gazed down at the teary eyed woman who nodded at her. Without another word, Jamie buried her face against the pillow. Elektra frowned lightly. Did Jamie say those things… because, in a way, she was being comforted by a version of her already past on mother? Elektra shook her head as she stood up and exited the room.

Matt was out in the living room, sitting on the sofa while Jamie gazed up towards her mother. She smiled lightly, "Momma!" She called out, lifting up her arms. Elektra walked over and picked up the girl. She gazed over towards Matt, "I thought you were going to put her down for a nap?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders lightly, "I've tried. She's not tired." He replied.

"Hmm… Could it be from a certain sugar rush given off by a certain lollipop that a certain someone had given to her?" Elektra questioned with raised eyebrows. "You know how I feel about that, Matt."

"Lighten up a little, E." He answered. "It was just one sweet. It's not going to harm her." He pointed out.

"No, but I only want what's best for her." She remarked and then quickly paused. "I gave her the cure, which wasn't on the counter, but the coffee table." She added.

"Strange." Matt murmured. "Because I know as a fact that I placed it on the counter. I can tell the difference between the coffee table and the counter. I'm blind, yeah, but give me some credit."

"I didn't move it." She stated. "That would have been pointless. Everything's closed and locked, so no one could have gotten inside."

"Who would want to come in a move a glass container?" Matt questioned. "Anyways, I can feel a small breeze coming inside. Something isn't locked nor closed." He pointed out.

"One of the windows?" She asked.

"Probably." He replied.

Elektra frowned lightly as she crossed the living room to get to the window. Sure enough, a light breeze was following through the small crack. She simply made sure it was closed and then locked it.

Jamie leaned against her mother, who kissed the little girl's cheek as she handed her daughter a bottle of apple juice from the coffee table, "The living room window was just cracked open." She informed.

"Why didn't the security alarm go off?" Matt asked.

"Why are we being so paranoid?" Elektra questioned in return. He didn't reply, he waited for an answer to his own question. "It's not on because we're home. The only time I bother to turn it on is when we're out or asleep. Besides, if it did go off, the Daredevil would have himself a nasty headache."

"Just as long you would be safe." He murmured.

Elektra sighed lightly as she sat down on the couch, next to him, "Either way we would be fine, Matt." She answered, kissing his cheek.

"For the meantime." He mumbled and then spoke up. "We can't let Bullseye escape anymore. We can't give him anymore chances."

She nodded in agreement as Jamie crawled down from her lap. Elektra leaned against Matt, who pulled her into a deep kiss, "I love you." He murmured against her soft lips gently.

"I love you, too." Elektra replied, pushing him down against the couch as his arms wrapped around her waist. She rested her head against his chest. Silence fell between them for what felt like forever, but neither of them cared. They were comfortable.

"Why won't the future change?" She asked after a moment.

Matt raised an eyebrow, "The future is always changing." He answered.

She shook her head, "No…Jamie… She said that whatever she does here, won't affect anything back in her own time." She pointed out.

"Well…" Matt slowly began to think to himself as he started to answer. "It's a theory, but… maybe because it's our future, but her present. Like… Our present is her past, but not really-"

Elektra held her slender fingers to lips, "No more talking." She quickly stated. "You're making things a lot worse. A lot worse."

In the master bedroom, Jamie rolled over to the edge of the bed, her eyes staring blankly at the framed family photograph sitting on the nightstand. The tips of her finger gently stroked it as she ignored the aching pain in her joints. A light smile came to her face as the thought she came her to save them, when in reality, they ended up saving her.

"I seriously need to leave…" Jamie mumbled to herself. "The last thing I need is the completely ruin Elektra's relation with her actual daughter."

She sighed lightly to herself. She knew she didn't really want to leave. Jamie buried her face into the pillow once more.

_**To Be Continued**_


	10. Chapter Ten: It's Over

**Elektra/Daredevil**

**Written By: **Angel of Neptune

**Disclaimer**

I do not; in anyway, own _Daredevil_ or _Elektra_, who both are a part of _Marvel_. This fan fiction merely uses the characters involved within those two comics.

**Title:** Holding Onto Hope

**Genre: **Comic/Romance/Drama/Action

**Setting:** Two years after Returning To You.

**Author's Note:** Here it is… the last chapter. –sniff- Which only means the prequel is just around the corner. :)

Thanks for reading this story all the way through. Thanks for breaking over one hundred reviews. You guys are simply awesome. I hope you all enjoy the upcoming prequel.

**Summary:** (Sequel to Returning to You) Two years later, Kingpin seeks revenge from the Daredevil. Elektra isn't really adjusting to the whole soccer mom/house wife routine and is determined to return to herself. A visitor from an alternate world makes an appearance to 'help.'

**Chapter Ten**

**It's Over**

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

_**Following Morning**_

They had spent the night out in the living room. Elektra pulled out the sleeper and they had literally stayed up half the night talking to each other. Now the sun was just barely raising and Matt had his arm wrapped around his beauty, pulling her closer to him as her gaze rested on him. She looked a tad bit confused, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?" She questioned, muffling out a yawn.

Normally, Matt would be up and ready by now, but not this morning. It appeared that he wasn't going to get ready either. He knew what time it was. He knew that he had to get to work within the next hour or two, but hell, what was the point?

He shook his head lightly, "I've decided to keep the office closed until I can find another decent partner. We don't really need the money anyways." He pointed out with a shrug of the shoulders.

Elektra frowned at him. He didn't want to work alone, that was the problem, "I'm sorry about Foggy, Matt. It's all my fault, Bullseye was after me-"

"Don't you ever say that again." Matt instantly replied. "It's not your fault, you understand me?" He asked. She didn't answer. He placed a tiny peck of a kiss on her cheek as he relaxed once more.

A small sigh escaped Elektra as she pulled away from Matt, "I'm going to take a shower." She mumbled as she stood up and headed towards the master bedroom.

Her hand wrapped around the door handle as she gazed over her shoulder and then back. She placed her free hand on the edge of the door, a few inches above the handle as she tried to muffle the noise the door made as it opened. She peered inside, expecting to see Jamie fast asleep inside, but she was wrong.

Jamie was no where to be seen in the room. Elektra even checked the bathroom. No one was there. She turned around back into the bedroom. Her eyebrows narrowing slightly upon finding a folded up piece of paper on the nightstand near the framed family photograph. She walked over and picked it up.

The writing had to belong to Jamie's. It was elegant, very feminine. Surely, it wouldn't belong to a random killer of Bullseye for that matter. Something told her that Bullseye wouldn't take the time to fancy up a note, especially one that explained that he was going to be going after himself.

She read the note over and over again, shaking her head as she finally placed it back down on the nightstand. It was pretty clear. Jamie was going after Bullseye; she wanted to get back to her own time because she couldn't stay here any longer.

Elektra turned on her heel and headed out of the room and back into the living room. Matt had dozed back to sleep. She frowned as she climbed back into the sleeper and shook her awake, "Jamie's gone after Bullseye alone." She stated, springing him wide awake.

"What?" He quickly questioned.

"She left a note. She can't stay here anymore. She's gone after Bullseye." Elektra explained. "Alone. She's going to get hurt or, worse, killed. I won't be able to live with myself if anything happened to that girl."

Matt sat up, rubbing his forehead, "Then go." He replied. "I'll watch Jay."

She nodded slightly.

**Sewers of Manhattan**

Silently, she twirled both her sais in her hands in little figure eights as she walked along the edge of the pavement. She glanced down at the murky water from the corner of her eye in disgust. This was all very sickening, yet a perfect place to the rat to hide, "You can stop hiding now, Bullseye." She informed. "I know you're hear, scumbag."

He had to admit, she was pretty good for someone her age; for someone who dedicated her whole life into studying these arts. Bullseye turned the corner. He was standing yards away from Jamie's back. However, distance doesn't matter in a situation such as this. His hand reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a ninja throwing star. With his perfect aim, he could easily leave her bleeding to death without anyone else knowing of her whereabouts. The thought caused him to smirk as he threw the star.

Jamie smirked herself as she heard the whirling of the star heading directly towards her neck. With lightning quick reflexives, the young twenty one year old woman turned around, holding up her left sai inches from her neck. The ninja star bounced right off the blade and clattered onto the ground. She tilted her head to the side as she watched Bullseye's face fall, "Your programming must be off." She mocked with a shrug of her shoulders.

She drew her left sai back down to her side, "This is the final straw. You won't be able to harm them anymore and I'll make sure of it."

"Don't get cocky, Princess." Bullseye replied. "One deflected attack won't allow you to win this." He pointed out.

"No, but there is a reason why they call me the Treasure, dirt bag." Jamie remarked, bending her knees; lowering herself into a fighting stance. "This is one fight you won't be able to walk away from."

"Over confidence." Bullseye's smirk grew.

"Try me." She merely replied, lunging forward; towards him. She drew her right sai back slightly and brought it forth with a quickly flick of the wrist, knicking Bullseye's skin. Jamie pulled her hand back and twirled her body around with her left heel, using her right leg to kick him square in the chest.

Bullseye teetered on the edge of the pavement and then stumbled back into the murky, filthy water below. Jamie stood on the edge, holding up her sais over her head so they criss-crossed each other, "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." Bullseye warned as he pulled a hand gun from his coat. He instantly took aim at the woman and fired. Jamie side stepped and lunged at him once more, pushing off the edge of the pavement. Her heal applied pressure onto his lower gut and she elbowed his neck, pinning his head in the water. With her free hand, she stabbed his kneecap, knowing there was no protection over his joints.

Bubbles surfaced the water, muffling out a scream from the man. Jamie stood up straight, releasing him. Bullseye staggered to stand up. He leaned against the wall, "The poison should have finished you off by now."

"It's going to take a lot more then just a little bit of poison to finish me off." She remarked. He didn't need to know that it was actually Matt who had found a cure for the dangerous poison, otherwise it would have most certainly worked.

He shook his head as he withdrew the sai embedded in his knee, "You may want this back." He murmured, thrusting forward. Once more, Jamie side stepped and brought her sai up against his neck. She pivoted in order to stand behind him. She grabbed his armed hand and held it against his back, keeping her sai against his neck at all times.

Bullseye rolled his eyes and he used his free arm to elbow Jamie in the chest. As the woman doubled over, he held grabbed hold of the pipe over his head. He swung himself forward, using his good leg to kick her into the water.

"Like mother…" He began, picking up Jamie by the neck. "Like daughter." He added, holding up her sai in his hand.

Jamie smirked lightly, "You have no idea." She murmured, stabbing him directly in the neck with a ninja star that had been hidden in her belt. She twisted the blade and they both tumbled over into the dirty water, him on top of her.

She was stuck.

This guy was a dead weight. The damn metal was weighing him down, right on top of her. She squirmed and wiggled, trying to set herself free. She paddled her arms around. God, she could feel her lungs cracking; demanding for air, when her hand wrapped around a pipe. Light shown upon hope once more as Jamie wrapped her other hand around the pipe. She, with some difficulty, pulled herself free.

Instantly, the woman sat up, gasping for air, spitting the access water that had gotten into her water. She gagged and pulled herself onto the pavement. Jamie rolled over onto her back and just laid there, regaining her breath slowly.

After a moment, she sat up and picked up her sais from the water when she noticed something; someone moving from the corner of her eye. She quickly turned around, barely catching a glance of Kirigi. So… Bullseye wasn't working alone. Why didn't he help him? She frowned lightly. No, she wasn't going to go after Kirigi alone… at least, not looking like this and she smelt of sewer water.

**Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

_**That Night**_

"I had no luck finding her or Bullseye." Elektra stated as she walked through the front door of the apartment hours later after her search had begun. "This damn city is way too big to find one person. It's like looking for a needle in a hay stack; nearly impossible."

Matt had ruled that he would stay behind to watch their daughter seeing how Abby had enough on her plate to deal with at the moment. There was no reason to add an extra burden on the young girl right now.

"I've searched all day." Elektra added as she sat down on the living room couch where Matt currently was. "What if Bullseye got to her?"

"I don't think he has." Matt replied.

Elektra's eyebrows narrowed slightly, "Why do you think that?" She asked, curious.

"Because she's right outside the window and smells just like crap." Matt lamely replied as the window to the living room drew open and Jamie climbed right inside. Matt was under exaggerating when he described the smell. The poor blind man nearly gagged.

Elektra released a sigh, "Where have you-"

"Bullseye's gone, but we got more on our plate." Jamie quickly stated. "It appears that our little friend had a partner… maybe: Kirigi. He's out and about." She added and then heading towards the master bedroom to get to the shower. She didn't feel like answering questions at the moment. Elektra went to follow her, but Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her back, shaking his head.

"It'll do us all a favor if she showers first." He remarked.

"Kirigi can't be back." She murmured.

"Why not?" He asked. "You were brought back from the dead. Abby was. I was. Why can't Kirigi be?"

Elektra rubbed her forehead, "It's just not possible. The Hand doesn't know how to properly use our art." That wasn't a suitable answer for Matt. He continued to stare at her. She shook her head, "I'll go order dinner."

_**Twenty Minutes Later**_

Jamie had taken her time to properly shower, ridding herself of the awful smell of sewer water. She sighed lightly as she stood in the master bedroom, still wrapped up in the maroon colored bath robe. She rummaged through Elektra's garments, trying to pick out something simple that the woman wouldn't mind she was wearing.

A knock came from the door. Jamie's eyebrows narrowed slightly in puzzlement as she gazed towards it. It was their room. They didn't have to knock, "Yeah?" She replied.

Elektra cracked the door opened and peeked her head inside, "Dinner's on the table. Chinese." She stabbed and then started to walk away.

"Umm, can I barrow something to wear?" She questioned, causing Elektra to turn right around and step into the room. "Something simple?" Jamie added. "I didn't plan on staying this long…"

A small smile came to Elektra's face, "Its fine." She replied, stepping inside her closet. "I'm not sure if our styles are similar…"

"Pair of jeans or sweats with a sweater." Jamie answered in a mumble. "I'm not one to dress up on a daily basis."

"And why not?" Elektra questioned as she pulled out a pair of hip hugger black jeans. "You have an excellent figure, no extra weight to hide. Most likely have someone waiting for you back home in your time, right?"

Jamie shook her head, "I'm just a college student; a law student. I really don't have anyone waiting for me." She looked up towards Elektra with a weak smile. "And I'm use to it."

Elektra threw in a white spaghetti strap at Jamie's last statement, who glared at her. "You're mocking me." She murmured.

"Hurry, before the Chinese gets cold." Elektra replied, dismissing herself from the room. Jamie silently laughed to herself as she stared down at the outfit her oh so dearest mother had picked out for her. She was being serious was she said everything about the jeans and sweater. She felt more comfortable when she felt hidden from everyone else.

_**Five Minutes Later**_

Jamie exited the room, tying her hair up into a pony tail. God this felt so weird. Her shoulders were bare, mid drift showing along with her belly button. The jeans firmly hugged her hips, note the name hip huggers. She could fell the heat of embarrassment creeping up on her. The clothing curved to her figure. There was nothing to cover anything up. Not only that, but she was wearing this in front of her parents _and_ it was all Elektra's fault.

This was cruel punishment for running off to deal with Bullseye alone, wasn't it? She wouldn't be surprised if it was. She took in a deep breath as she walked into the kitchen and took the empty seat at the table. She reached for an egg roll. Elektra looked up with a small smirk. Jamie merely shot her a glare. She cleared her throat, "I'm sure I saw Kirigi right after."

"Why did you go alone?" Elektra instantly questioned. "You could have gotten hurt. Bullseye wasn't someone to have been taken lightly and then figuring out Kirigi was with him… Jamie."

"I need to get back to my own time." Jamie replied. "To do so, I had to take care of those who are causing a time ripple because I swore Stick I would. Trust me, I wasn't expecting Kirigi. I was ready to leave after Bullseye was gone." She pointed out. "Now that I found out that Kirigi is here also, I gotta stop him before I can go home. I want to go home."

"You didn't need to go alone." Matt remarked.

"And risk you guys getting hurt?" Jamie asked. "I don't think so."

Elektra raised an eyebrow at that statement, "We're your parents-"

Jamie instantly looked up glaring. Someone stepped into holy ground; something totally off limits, "No." She sniggered. "You're not. You're that toddler's parents. _Not _mine."

"What's the difference?" Elektra replied.

"My parents died for the sake of me." Jamie hissed. "I watched them die years ago."

Elektra pulled back slightly, "You aren't going after Kirigi alone."

**Rooftops of Hell's Kitchen**

The two women stood on a random rooftop in the dead of night, both staying extremely silent. Neither of them wanted to speak. There was too much tension in the air between them. For the first time, Elektra had pinched a nerve in the young woman. She should have known better.

A sigh escaped from Jamie and she glanced over towards Elektra, "So what is it about this place? Standing on the roof attracts bad guys."

Elektra shrugged lightly. Jamie nodded to herself, "Weird…" She mumbled under her breath. Truth be told, she forgot how cold Elektra could be. She couldn't blame her. Jamie snapped at her… right after Elektra had went out of her way to comfort her. She bit down on her lower lip. This wasn't going to be easy; a rough night, indeed.

"Why didn't you ever bring your father back to life?" Elektra questioned.

Gee, wasn't that a nice question to try to re-break the ice… "We couldn't find Stick in time." Jamie replied. "Otherwise we would have."

Silence fell upon them once more, but it didn't last long. Kirigi, long and behold, finally stepped out of the shadows, "Time for a re-match, I see."

In pure reaction, Jamie whipped out a sai and threw it with great velocity at the man. Kirigi smirked. This girl, he could already tell, was over confident in her skills of the arts. He lifted one of his katanas into the air. The sai bounced off. In a blink of an eye, he was in front of Jamie, hand wrapped around her tender throat, "As the future Treasure, you should really step up to your title."

With ease, he picked Jamie up a few inches off the ground and tossed her aside as if she were a mere bag of potatoes. Jamie landed on the ground after ramming her head against the edge. She was going to be out for a while. Kirigi turned to Elektra, "Just like her mother. Over confident. What have you been teaching her?"

Elektra shook her head lightly as she withdrew her hidden weapons. She was ready for him. She defeated him once. She could do it again. Kirigi withdrew his other sword and smirked. This was the end of the female assassin, he swore.

He dashed towards her, swinging both blades, one after another. Elektra took a couple of steps back as she matched his moves with a block. He wouldn't allow her to take to the offensive. He made sure that she stayed on defense. He was going to tire her out and then finish her. She leapt back. Kirigi twirled on his heel, swinging one of his blades around.

Elektra waited for the moment his guard fell at the end of his attack. Now was her chance. She stepped up, bring her sai up over her head and brought it down. He lifted up his blade and blocked her attempt. He leaned in close to her face; merely an inch apart. He smirked and forced her back.

"You have improved." Kirigi remarked. "You're doing really well."

Out of the corner of her eye, Elektra watched Jamie slowly come around. The young woman rubbed the back of her head as she blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to regain focus of her surroundings. Everything was blurry and slowly growing clearer. Jamie pulled her hand back from the back of her head, grateful to see she wasn't bleeding. She was sure the force of that blunt would have done more damage then just a little bruise on the head.

Jamie gazed up; towards Elektra and Kirigi who were both staring each other down. She caught Elektra's eye and her smirk. Jamie's eyebrows narrowed slightly as she gazed at Kirigi, who's back was turned to her. This was going to be too easy if it all worked out. She just needed to be extra quite, right? She stood up, trying to keep as silent as possible, and picked up one of her fallen sais on the ground. As sleek as a cat, she took steps up to him, carefully shuffling her feet and keeping herself crouched down.

She was a few inches away from his back. She could feel her heart beating against her chest. This was it. She would wound him and Elektra would finish him off… and she would be going home. Her grasp around the hilt of the sai tightened as she thrust it forth, deep into his flesh. Kirigi's eyes widen as he gazed over his shoulder. "You never turn your back to your opponent." Jamie pointed out.

He was being mocked by this woman. He growled lightly. It wasn't over. He lifted his katana sword and held it over his head. He could still strike her easily. Elektra stepped up and trusted her own sai into Kirigi's gut, "She's right."

They both pulled away and turned their heads as Kirigi disappeared in a flash of blinding light. Elektra turned back, smiling lightly, "We make a good team, don't you think?" She stated. Jamie returned the smile, however, she did think that that was all too easy.

A small sigh of relief escaped Elektra, "Let's get you home."

**Rooftop of Matt's and Elektra's Apartment**

This was it. Jamie stood in front of a void which was flashing different colored lights every few moments. She was going home, back to where she belonged. She sighed lightly as she turned around to face the other three with a small smile. She walked over to the little toddler who was trying to hide behind Matt's leg. She knelt down and ruffled the child's hair.

"Be good for your parents, alright?" Jamie said in a soft tone. "They want the best for you, kid." The toddler merely nodded and she shuffled even further behind Matt.

Jamie stood up straight in front of Matt. She wrapped her arms around him. He held her close, "You stick at law school. I know how hard and frustrating it can get, but you're the next best lawyer to happen to this city." Her smile grew as she placed a kiss on his cheek before turning to Elektra.

Both woman stared at each other until Elektra decided to pull her into a tight hug. Jamie rested her chin on Elektra's shoulder, blinking back tears as Elektra began to stroke her hair before taking a step back, "Thank you… for all of your help."

"It was nothing…" Jamie murmured.

Elektra kissed the top of her forehead, "Take care, sweetie."

Jamie nodded slightly as she then took a step into the void, which instantly closed afterwards. Elektra sighed as she picked up the toddler from behind Matt into her arms. Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

_**The End**_

_I hope you all enjoyed this fan fic. Look out of the prequel that should be out by the middle of next month, hopefully a lot sooner! Keep your fingers crossed!_

_Hoped you paid attention to a few of Jamie's quotes. Some of them give away moments in the prequel. ;)_


End file.
